Darkstar Rises
by Zarek666
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort but his twin brother is hailed as the boy who lived and he is sent to live with the Dursleys. But something was watching that night, and Harry will become something more than human. HarryxRias and possible others. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

AN-I do not Harry Potter or High school DxD

* * *

31 October 1981

There are more realms than just the Earth, more creatures than can be imagined, and on this night, one of those beings is watching a little house in Godric's Hollow and the family in it. Oh, this creature wasn't one of the weaker breeds, no, it was the last of its kind, the last of the first generation devils. Not the watered down versions those so called Four Great Satans created. He was the last and the most powerful, probably the most powerful being in existence given his age. Why one such as he was watching petty humans would be a mystery to any who knew, but from his domain, far away from the reality he was watching, he looked on, curious, a rarity in his extremely long life.

Not many could stand in his presence and remain unaffected by his appearance.

A dark form, standing over thirteen feet tall with a vaguely humanoid shape, most of his body covered in short, sleek black fur, pointed ears stuck out from the side of his head and his pure black hair is spiked upwards with a few bangs in front. His large biceps, abs and pectorals were as black as the little skin that was visible and very muscular and toned. Just this would make his appearance very intimidating but there are also his inhuman traits to consider.

Protruding from the sides of his head were two large horns, angling out roughly two inches and forward sixteen, they like the rest of him were pure black. His hands and feet were adorned with impossibly sharp claws that were as black as his horns. Several thick, black bone like spikes protruded from each knuckle with a diamond sharp edge that looked like they would cut someone in two, his elbows, shoulders and knees also had jagged spikes coming out of them, also black. A long tail grew from the base of his spine, about five feet long, ending in a serrated spear point, it too was black with a light coating of fur.

Eighteen massive wings grew out of his back seamlessly. Of his nine pairs of wings, the three at the top were dark gold feathered angel wings, like those of an archangel, giving off a faint glow, but the feathers grew black towards the bottom of the wings. The middle three were dragon like wings, coloured dark crimson slowly becoming pure black as they went down, lightly caressed by black fire. The bottom three were the wings of a devil, radiating a black aura of absolute terror. All light looked like it was being absorbed into them.

They had a wingspan of over thirty feet from tip to tip and when folded against his back, almost touched the floor while also reaching above his head at the joint. Pitch black flames lightly flared on his fur while wisps of smoke emanated from all his wings, making him look like some kind of angel of death. He was nothing of the kind.

The only other thing that stood in contrast to his shadowed appearance were his eyes. His eyes were completely white, completely devoid of pupil, iris or sclera and emanated a soft glow. It was eerie because it was impossible to tell what he was looking at.

His appearance alone would intimidate almost anyone but he was not one of the most powerful beings in existence for nothing. While he may possess all the abilities of a normal devil, his are infinitely more powerful, and all the knowledge and experience he's accumulated over his unbelievably long life make him truly formidable. However he also has abilities that are unique to him as a first generation devil.

Like all devils, if he survives an extreme or near fatal injury, when he recuperates he grows stronger, his body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt. However, where other devils power increases so that they are not hindered as much by such an injury again, his power increases to the extreme, making it practically a guaranty that the same type of injury won't affect him ever again.

Another of his unique abilities is that he can assimilate the powers of others. Whatever he kills, all of their knowledge, powers and abilities became his. He has killed and gained the powers of countless creatures over his existence and is personally responsible for deaths of over half the first generation devils, quite a feat when each one was impossibly powerful.

His most feared power, one that all go to great lengths to avoid, is his ability to weaken or even negate the powers of anyone in his vicinity. Many had fallen prey to this ability and have not lived to tell about it. Every being, no matter how powerful, is susceptible to this.

This being was named Zorn Darkstar and his attention was focused on a seemingly unimportant human family, but he knew they were not, so he watched. He watched as the rat traitor told the so called dark lord the family's location, he watched as the dark lord entered the house and stunned the parents before going after the children, Harry and Liam. He watched as he tried to kill the elder twin, Harry, who blocked the spell, bouncing it back at the one who cast it and destroying his body. Now that was interesting.

He looked on as an old man came, revived the parents and checked the boys. He watched as the old man declared the wrong boy as the saviour and talked the parents into sending the eldest one away and he watched as the true saviour was placed on a doorstep in the middle of the night. It was then he decided to keep an eye on both boys but he would watch the eldest the most.

He smirked, revealing a mouth full of sharp fangs, each impeccable and sharp. '_This looks like it's going to be interesting_.' He thought.

For years he watched both boys and saw that they had very different upbringings. Liam was doted on, given everything he wanted and was becoming a very chubby, arrogant brat. His fame made him and his family a bunch of pompous gits.

Harry on the other hand had a very different time. Since he was left on that doorstep, he was thrown in the cupboard under the stairs and by the time he was three he was beaten on a near daily basis. His arm was even broken and just left to heal on its own. His cousin on the other hand was raised just like his brother, arrogant, spoiled and fat.

Zorn was now furious at both the Potters and the Dursleys and the rest of the underworld felt his rage and were terrified, but also curious as to what could have caused the eldest of them to become so enraged. He wanted to deal with them but he didn't want to directly interfere but it was during Harry's eighth year that an opportunity presented itself.

00000

The Dursleys had driven away from their house to the woods, beaten Harry to the point of near death and left. But young Harry would not die this way.

Expand TighteneighteeehbjyEight year old Harry Potter was dying, his body slowly shutting down from the lack of food and water and the extensive beating he got earlier. His uncle had beaten him, saying that it was his fault he lost a contract at work because of his freakishness. What made him a freak, young Harry wondered. He had always done what was asked of him, but even then he got beaten, starved and insulted and now he was alone. He struggled to stand and coughed up blood as he walked. He ended up in a park, after a long, difficult walk.

The park was dark and abandoned when little Harry Potter reached it, the sun had long ago set and the moon was rising in the night sky. The park was completely quiet save for the metal screeching's of the swing as it moved slowly back and forth. In fact it was almost supernaturally quiet. No sounds of any distant cars or voices. No bats or owls or other creatures of the night going about their business. Just a still calmness and a small, lonely boy barley clinging to life, one who was too wrapped up in his internal struggle to consider the stillness around him.

"Hello Harry" a voice said behind him. Harry turned around and shivered as he saw a black form flickered behind a tree, bravely he stood up and wiped his tears.

"Who's there?" he stammered his voice shaking.

A pair of large, black, clawed hands gripped a nearby tree, then a shadowy form appeared. It stood tall and was covered head to toe in black fur with two glowing white eyes. Harry wanted to run but his feet were like stone as the monster approached, he waited for it to hurt him like uncle Vernon but instead the voice came again.

"I finally meet you Harry, I've wanted to talk to you" the creature said and Harry opened his eyes.

"You've wanted to talk to me?" he repeated.

"Yes," the thing said, "I want to know if you would want to come with me," the confused look on Harry's face prompted him to say more. "You see, if you come with me, I'll take you away from those people," even Harry knew who he meant, "and I'll raise you as a son."

Harry gasped at his words, he'd always wanted someone to care about him.

"However," Harry's attention was back on the winged being in front of him, "if you choose to come with me you will have to give up being human. If you would rather stay with your relatives then I can send you back there."

Harry didn't even have to think, "I'll come with you."

"Very well Harry but listen to me first," his white eyes narrowed, "I am called Zorn, I am a devil from the underworld and I am the oldest and most powerful of my race. If you are truly set on coming with me, you will become a devil yourself, is that what you want? Think carefully, for there will be no going back."

Again Harry didn't hesitate, "I don't want to go back there."

"So be it." A hand grabbed his shoulders and Harry suddenly felt as if he was melting as he fell towards the shadows, he felt like he was moving a hundred miles an hour. Then he found himself in the living room of Privet drive, right in the middle of the Dursleys dinner. His injuries were all completely healed.

Zorn wasted no time and quickly attacked all three of the Dursleys with black flames, incinerated them instantaneously. Harry let out a scream of terror and backed away.

"If you're going to be a devil, you're going to have to get used to having to kill sometimes."

Harry could only manage a small nod while Zorn conjured a dozen or so black fireballs and set them loose about the house, which went up in smoke as they vanished. Zorn had wanted to do that for years and he finally got the chance and he enjoyed it. Harry had mixed feelings because he'd just seen his relatives killed but he was out of the house and free of them.

They appeared in a luxurious suite, where in the centre was a king sized bed, adorned in royal black and golden colours, silver draping covered the bed and the carpet and walls were a lustrous light blue. Fine paintings also hung from the walls and a desk was placed on one end of the room, with a few chairs seated around it. There was also a fireplace with a comfortable looking armchair in front of it. Two large widows adorned one of the walls and they led out onto a balcony and a small bookcase stood against the back wall.

"This is your room Harry, do you like it?"

Harry was speechless. This grand room was his, he'd never imagined that he'd ever have a room anything like this, and the bed, his own bed. For once in his life he could say that he was truly happy. He was brought out of his musings by his soon to be father.

"Anything you don't like, you can change."

"No, no, I like it the way it is." He wasn't lying, even if it was a smaller room with just a bed he'd be happy. He thought this was heaven, funny considering this was the underworld.

"Harry," Zorn's face remained as expressionless as ever, "I said I would make you my son and that is exactly what I intend to do so come here please." Harry obeyed without hesitation. "Now as I said before you will become a devil and I won't lie, this is going to hurt so you'll be sleeping it off for a few days, understand?" Harry nodded.

Neither said anything as Zorn raised his hand and calmly placed his index finger against Harry's head, who was suddenly engulfed by the light. Harry screamed out in pain as the light engulfed him and was he unable to move. It felt like his bones, nerves, and skin were being pulled apart and being burnt in a hot fire, and then being put back together, all at the same time. As this was happening, Harry saw black flames around him and as he looked down, he saw that the reason for the burning feeling was that he was in fact on fire. He saw his clothes burning away and his skin was also burning away, but it also grew back.

After what felt like forever, the pain had finally subsided, however, it only lasted for a few minutes before the pain began again. He was in pain again, although it wasn't as bad as before. The pain was down to his body growing, muscles toughening up and his hair getting longer. When this was all done, Harry felt very exhausted, like he could sleep for days, and with that he blacked out from all the pain that he had gone through.

Zorn looked down at his new son, assessing him, before putting him to bed. Harry would sleep until the strain of the change passed, then he would be trained.

00000

Harry awoke to a sore, dry throat and a blinding pain behind his eyes. He tried to groan but it came out as a pained cough instead. His every joint ached as he tried to sit up and his back refused to cooperate for a moment before he was able to struggle into a sitting position. The light was blinding for a moment before everything came into focus. As Harry started to reach for his glasses out of habit, he paused in shock, everything was crystal clear. He could see! He realised that he was in his bed and looking at his hand gave a startled cry. He saw his hands and was shocked that they were clawed and black, in fact all his skin was black.

He jumped out of bed and turned towards the mirror on his dresser. Wiping a hair out from in front of his eyes, he froze in shock while his jaw dropped. His face was now more like his adoptive father's, pointed ears stuck out of his black hair, which was now longer than before. He saw small horns coming from the side of his head, they were only two inches big. Harry caught sight of his eyes and was taken aback as his emerald eyes glowed with power.

He looked down at his feet and saw that the toes had also formed into a set of claws. A long appendage swayed into his peripheral vision, and Harry looked to see a tail, about two feet long with a spear tip. But the most startling thing was that he had wings. Growing from his back were a pair of black leathery wings edged with dark gold feathers.

Harry couldn't believe it, he had wings and as the shock was subsiding, his only thought was how bloody cool it was. Was he now able, if the wings worked as he hoped they did, to fly high in the sky? He had always dreamt of flying free through the sky, free of the Dursleys, with these wings he just might get his wish. He now firmly believed that agreeing to come here was the best decision of his life.

After spending a good half an hour looking at his new devil form, he wondered if he would ever look like his old human self again. As he was thinking this, he suddenly felt his body altering. It was an odd and slightly painful feeling, as his skin and bones were changing, becoming smaller, so that after a few seconds, he was looking at his old self in the mirror staring back at him. It wasn't exactly like his old body though, Harry was now in terrific shape. He had a tall, slender build, with toned muscles that were very appropriate to his age and best of all, his scar was gone.

"So you're up," Harry jumped as he heard Zorn behind him, "about time, it's been six days."

Six days, Harry wondered, had he been asleep that long. He looked up at his new father's expressionless face, his eyes asking a question.

"You are now a devil my son," Harry's face brightened at hearing him being called son, "do not worry about sleeping much from now on. As a devil you are far superior in terms of magic and physical abilities than any mortal species, I shall explain more after you've had something to eat."

After a meal, Zorn began to educate his new son on a few things. He decided to start by telling him about his birth parents and about magic in the human world. Needless to say that Harry was not happy when he heard about his family. OK, scratch that, he was pissed, which for an eight year old is saying something. They abandoned him because they wanted his brother to have all the attention.

"You mean they sent me away so I wouldn't be in the way of my brother, when I'm actually the one who beat this Voldemort." He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Yes my son, feel free to blame them if you wish but," here Zorn's eyes narrowed, "don't blame your sister for their crimes."

That was something he supposed, he had a sister who was innocent of blame. What did she look like, if they met would she like him? He really didn't know what to think. But he would have to dwell on that later as Zorn had much to teach him. Since Harry is now basically a devil prince he must learn what that meant as well as the hierarchy of the underworld but first he needed an education, both on normal subjects and his new powers, and on devils in general. Oh boy was he in for a rough time. His father was a Master in all subjects and when he was done, Harry would be an expert at least. That was how the next two years was spent.

Zorn was a far more rigorous tutor than anyone and was well certified to pass on his knowledge to Harry. He taught his son very advanced stuff, most of which Harry grasped with little difficulty, from simple subjects and magic that humans used to their society itself. When he was explaining the history of the underworld, the Great War was mentioned as being a big part of how the devil society changed. Zorn however, thought of it as a few million devils, angels and fallen angels having a slap fight, not very troubling and a minor annoyance at best. They just happened to go to war while he was experimenting with a new creation and when it was destroyed because of their racket, he destroyed them. Over eight hundred million dead in less than a second, God and the Four Satan's among them. No one has dared go to war since, for fear of annihilation.

"You see my son, the war caused much death amongst devils and it didn't help when I eliminated them for annoying me, that our numbers took a hit. Kind of amusing when you think about it, a war that lasted for thousands of years with three different factions but took only took a second to end." Harry laughed a little at his father's musings, he was always so emotionless that it was good to see him express himself every once in a while. But seriously, eliminating over eight hundred million devils, angels and fallen angels in a second was both amazing and terrifying. Destroying God and the Four Satan's even more so. It spoke of his power, which became even stronger since assimilating their powers and knowledge.

"Now," he said once he came out of his musings, causing Harry to return his attention to him, "In order to replenish our ranks, the Evil Piece system was created. The Evil Pieces system was created to help replenish the number of devils after the Great War and it works by resurrecting recently deceased humans or other creatures, or by said human or creature willingly allowing it, into devils."

He paused to make sure Harry understood so far before he continued. "The Evil Piece System was based on the game of chess and there are a total of 15 pieces, 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights and 8 Pawns, these are given to high class devils, the King, as a peerage. These pieces are used to reincarnate other beings into devils and become servants of devils. The creation of the Evil Pieces eventually lead to the creation of the Rating Game which is used to measure a devil's strength and their standing in the underworld."

"Have you ever had a Rating Game, father?" Harry asked, curious to know more about it.

"No, I have nothing to gain by it." It was true, he was the most powerful of the devils.

They didn't always have these talks though, they would fly and Harry was supposed to go over everything he knew while being put through vigorous aerial manoeuvres to keep his mind and body in shape. Harry was trained to fight, use his powers in creative ways and work on his limited shape shifting.

They also conducted tests to see the extent of Harry's abilities and found that he was vastly more powerful than most other devils. The usual powers of a devil were also heightened to an absurd degree as he was much stronger than most devils, he could take a super powered punch to the face and get right back up. Harry was also unbelievably fast since he would be a blur to anything below a high class devil and his rate of regeneration was so high that it rivalled the house of Phenex and his powers would only grow as he matured.

This tended to be the way things went, every other day they would have some practical, enjoyable time that stretched Harry's abilities. The other times Harry was expected to learn and remember what he was taught but as Zorn made it fun, it was usually ok. What was focused on most was devil society and devils, angels and fallen angels in general, as the son of Zorn, Harry was expected to know this.

They made sure to cover the basics about devils, angels and fallen angels. They have practical infinite life spans to compensate for their low birth rate, they cease to age after maturity and maintain lifelong youth. They are physically and magically superior to any mortal race and they don't need much sustenance or sleep as they can easily go decades without water or nourishment but they still eat and sleep out of habit. Zorn though is the exception as he needs no nourishment or rest at all.

Devils can also communicate in almost any language and that ultimate class devils are the top of the social food chain, with high class devils and middle class devils following after that and with low class devils at the bottom. Harry was meant to memorise all this, as well as all the different clans and the unique abilities and stances of said clans.

That was Harry's life since he became a devil, for two long years he was educated from controlling his powers to underworld politics to the structure of the two other factions. As he learned about the human world, both the magical and mundane sides, he learned that, while pure blood means stronger power in terms of devils, in the human magical world it meant someone who had two magical parents. The pure bloods thought they were better than others because they could trace their ancestry back generations when all they were was a bunch of inbred idiots who were weaker in magic the those they call muggleborns.

Oh, how he wanted to eliminate them for their arrogance. If you're going to say you're better than others, at least have the muscle to back up that claim. Harry could afford to be because his power was well within the high class and still growing.

His training was coming along well and Zorn finally decided it was time for Harry to leave the grounds for the first time. There was a party of sorts scheduled for later in the week so he decided to attend, he could just imagine the looks on everyone's faces when he arrived. Harry though would be kept secret so they could see their reactions first hand. Oh, he would be at the party but he would not be introduced as Zorn's son yet, Harry would be subtly smuggled to the party and then the fun would begin.

00000

In a great hall that held many occupants, there were two that were about to get the shock of their lives. In the midst of all the servants getting everything ready for the party, they would be receiving the great Devil Zorn, and that would put anyone on edge.

The two occupants were a man and a woman. The man was young and relatively handsome, looking to be in his early twenties with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He was wearing an expensive suit that somehow still managed to look casual despite its obvious cost. Many could sense a barely restrained aura of power coming from him which put everyone further on edge.

The woman beside him was, there was only word for her, gorgeous. She looked to be in her early twenties with silver hair and matching silver eyes which combined with her near ethereal beauty made others underestimate her. Her hair seemed to flow all the way down to her back and featured a long braid on each side of her face with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head and wearing red lipstick and some flat shoes.

The woman lost the neutral look on her face as it was replaced with one of pure shock as she read the letter she was holding. She took off in a run to inform her husband of this development and what it could mean.

"Sirzechs!" she was practically screaming as she called him.

The red haired man, now identified as Sirzechs, smiled when he heard his beautiful wife. "Please my dear Grayfia, there's no need to shout." His smile faltered when he saw the look of panic on her face and that had him worried. Grayfia was an ultimate class devil, and a powerful one at that, anything that scared her warranted caution.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'd think you'd want to take a look at this." She said, handing him the letter.

He read it and went pale, "is this real?" his voice shaking.

"Yes."

"Then we had better make sure everything is perfect." His voice still shaking as he wondered why Zorn would attend this ball when he hasn't been seen in over a thousand years. Sirzechs may be the king of the devils but Zorn is truly the most powerful.

00000

The day of the Ball had finally come round and Harry and Zorn were once more going over their 'game plan' for the event. Zorn would dramatically enter the hall and Harry would appear when everyone's attention was on Zorn. If all went well then Harry would be introduced as Zorn's son without incident, not that any devil was strong enough to challenge him, and if not then there would be an incident but one way or another Harry would be revealed today.

"This will be an interesting encounter father." Said Harry as he adjusted his jacket, he was wearing simple suit for the ball, simple yet elegant.

"It will indeed." Replied his father also wearing a suit but in his human form. The human form he chose looked like he would without his inhuman features. He resembled a young looking man, about thirty, over six feet tall, with lightly tanned skin and his usual hair style, his eyes remain the same as usual. "You remember the plan?"

"You make a dramatic entrance, I get in when everyone is looking at you and we introduce me as you son before we leave." He said in monotone.

"This is going to be a fun night, I haven't left here in a long time. Well I'm going to make a scene, try not to cause too much trouble." His father said as he ruffled his hair.

"Father." Harry glared as his father laughed before vanishing in a ball of black flames.

00000

In another part of the underworld a giant castle stood waiting. However unlike the castles of the mortal realms, which were made for defence, this one was made not only for defence but also for beauty and comfort with its fantastic gothic architecture. It was truly a master piece, a testament that spoke volumes of the skills of its creators.

It was at this castle where the ball was held, where Sirzechs and Grayfia were nervous and they had good reason to be. They had told nobody that Zorn would be attending the ball and hoped everything would be to his satisfaction. So far the hall was bustling with hundreds of high class devils, all in human form, all getting along and having a good time. They were hoping that nothing happened tonight that would incur Zorn's wrath, they assured themselves that no one here would be that stupid.

Just when they felt at ease a blaze of fire, pure black in colour, erupted from the floor, only to fade and reveal Zorn. The great devil looked around the now silent room. No one noticed Harry quietly appear by one of the tables in the corner.

Zorn smirked as he took in the occupants shocked expressions, they were all quite literally paralyzed with fear. "It would appear that my entrance has left you all speechless, such a shame." He sighed, "I was looking forward to terrifying you into silence but that would be a bit redundant now, don't you think?"

A few of those in the room let out nervous laughs.

He almost chuckled, before he controlled himself. He arched an eyebrow as he took in the room. He smirked as he watched fear enter the eyes of those closest to him before making his way over to Sirzechs.

The chatter in the hall soon began to pick up again, with everyone whispering in hushed tones about why Zorn was there. Many theories were thrown around but no one could think of a real reason for him to be there. While all this was going on Harry decided to get some food from the buffet and met an interesting girl.

"Hello." She seemed about one, possibly two years older than him, maybe eleven, twelve years old, with a light skin tone, red hair flowing down her back and intense blue-green eyes.

"Hello," he replied, "are you Rias Gremory?"

"Yes I am," she said as she brushed hair out of her eyes, "who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Harrison but you can call me Harry."

"Harry what?"

"Just Harry for now." He smirked as he cocked his head to one side.

"Don't do that, stop looking so cute!"

Harry chuckled. "Really Rias, you find me cute?" he clutched his cheeks in an overdramatic way, "Oh, you're going to make me blush." Harry just stood there, a smile on his face. "You know," said he playfully, "If you liked me, you could have just said so."

That was it as Rias growled and tackled Harry just as he was picking a slice of pizza from a plate, sending them both crashing to the floor. All noise in the hall immediately stopped and all eyes focused on the site of Rias Gremory kneeling on Harry's back with her hands around his throat, attempting to strangle him.

Sirzechs and Grayfia paled and rushed over to pry Rias off the unknown boy and hoping that this was not something that would aggravate Zorn.

"Let him go Rias," pleaded Sirzechs, "release him immediately."

Rias puffed up her cheeks cutely at his words while still grabbing Harry's throat. "I don't wanna!"

After finally managing to pry Rias of Harry, Sirzechs asked, "Who are you here with or did you come alone." He smirked at his own joke.

"Nah, I'm here with my father," he replied.

"And who is your father?" Grayfia asked.

"A very tough teacher," Harry once again replied, "Well bye." And he walked off leaving others shocked at his casual attitude towards the king of the devils.

Harry walked around the hall, seeing crest from houses he recognised from his teachings. He made sure to memorise the faces of who had which crest. He was also going over everything he knew about each of the families he saw. He was so wrapped up in this that he was literally knocked out of his thought when someone walked into him.

"Excuse me," said a man young man who looked to be in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "Are you going to apologise?" he asked, glaring at Harry.

Harry glared at him, "Why should I, you walked into me" he said.

The blond man glared even harder at Harry, who was unaffected by it, his dad's was much much worse. "Do you know who I am?!" His shouts had once again silenced the hall and everyone's attention was now on him and Harry.

"You don't know your own name," Harry said, with a fake shocked expression, "if you don't know it then try asking someone who does because I neither know nor care who you are."

The blond was furious but still managed an arrogant smirk, "I am Riser Phenex, of the house of Phenex and you will apologise for your insolence."

'_I am really starting to hate this guy_' Harry thought, "So you do know your own name, well good for you. Now do kindly go away, your attitude makes me want to bash your head into the ground." Harry said, looking at Riser unconcerned.

Harry's response caused the whole hall to gasp while Zorn was looking at Harry and smirking. The main thought on everyone's mind though was, how could someone be that disrespectful to the house of Phenex.

Riser was not as quiet, "You dare to speak to me that way. If you were of age I would challenge you but as you are not…"

"Hold it right there turkey breath," interrupted Harry, again astonishing everyone with his attitude towards Riser, "In case you didn't know, an underage devil may participate if challenged if their guardian consents."

"And you think you guardian will give their consent?" Riser asked.

That earned him a grin from Harry that made everyone in the hall, save Zorn, very uncomfortable. No ten year old should be able to grin like that. "Well I'll ask."

He created a black fireball in his hand and hurled it at his father's face, much to the shock of everyone. Zorn was hit full in the face but just looked back, "Yes my son?" he asks calmly.

Riser and the devils looked terrified but none of them moved. First, some kid threw a fireball at Zorn of all people and if that wasn't enough of a scare, Zorn called him his son, the underworld now had its biggest shock since the end of the war. Almost all of them were thinking along the same lines. What did this mean for the poser structure of the underworld. Would Zorn's son be indifferent to their affairs like his father or would he be active in society.

Sirzechs and Grayfia were wondering if this was the reason for Zorn's appearance, to reveal his son. They were the only ones who got it right.

Riser on the other hand was terrified. He talked down to the son of Zorn and now he was wondering if he would survive the night. For all he knew Zorn might kill him on principle alone and who knows what his son can do.

"This git," Harry said, pointing at Riser, "Wants to challenge me and I intend to accept but I require your permission first."

Zorn looked at Riser before answering, "Very well Harrison, you may accept his challenge. Attention everyone," he shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Riser Phenex has challenged my son and he has permission to accept. They will fight out on the front of the castle."

After he said that everyone was suddenly in the front gardens of the castle, with all the devils looking shocked at what they saw in front of them. Zorn was creating highly complex barriers, not for him, to prevent the backlash from the fight from harming anyone while Riser and Harry were a bit further down on a raised platform.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you!" Harry said, smirking. Unlike Riser he had a very good grasp on his abilities as he trained every day.

His comment caused Riser to sneer even if he was still pale.

"The rules of the fight are simple," Zorn stated, "Rule one, first to be knocked out loses, Rule two, there are no other rules. Now fight!"

Immediately, Riser sent a violent tornado of fire at Harry, "And I thought you were supposed to be tough," he sneered, addressing the now flaming space where Harry had been.

A mocking laugh rose from the flames and Riser froze and paled as he ceased his fiery assault. Standing in the midst of the blackened and burning platform, one arm holding a ball of flame in his hand was Harry, who just stood there unaffected at all by the flames, grinning all the while.

The spectators watched in awe as Harry crushed the flame from existence before he quickly ran at Riser and punched him in the jaw. He then delivered a kick to his stomach, crushing some of his ribs and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Hey, still alive over there?" asked Harry with a smirk.

Answering his question, Riser pulled himself up, his face covered in blood. Somehow Harry had weakened his regeneration ability and that was not good as Riser tended to rely on that more than skill.

"Oh? Looks like you can still stand, good. I would have been disappointed if you'd died so easily." said Harry, in an innocent voice.

This had the effect of making Riser rush at Harry and land a flaming punch on his jaw. Riser may have been a strong devil, quite a strong one in fact, able to level castles with his bare hands, but against Harry, who had been constantly trained by Zorn for two years, he was nothing. So when his fist connected with Harry's jaw the result was obvious, he broke his hand.

"That's all you've got?" he asked, simply, with a disappointed look on his face.

Harry saw many of the people were now openly gaping at him, making him sigh. If this was the strength of higher level devils then they were useless in a fight against him. With a grin, he looked at his shaking opponent.

"Now, it's my turn."

The next second he vanished from sight, all that anyone could see was a black blur, before Riser was sent flying, courtesy of an uppercut from Harry but he hadn't finished yet. He appeared next to a flying Riser and axe kicked his spine, sending him crashing into the ground and making a large crater.

The mighty explosion that followed made it quite clear just how powerful Harry was and just how hopeless the fight was for Riser.

"Still alive, smart ass?" Harry called, smiling.

Everyone was gaping at the insane level of violence displayed by the boy who was Zorn's son. To think that a mere child had this much power, it was inconceivable. The smirked he had as the battered form of Riser limped out of the crater, his right arm and leg clearly broken and probably most of his ribs too by the look of him, was unnerving, to say the least.

He was brutal when he appeared before a broken Riser and sent him flying with a kick, the initial impact enough to shatter his spine and ribcage. Riser didn't get up again and Harry was declared the winner. That didn't surprise his father at all, who then gave a short speech.

"In case any of you were wondering," he said to the still stunned spectators, "I had originally wanted to introduce my son to society but as you can see, there were some complications. I do hope you will not judge my son based solely on this fight. Good bye." Both he and Harry disapered.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Harry beat Riser to a bloody pulp. Needless to say most of the higher up devils were terrified of him. The fight, if it could be called that, was over in minutes despite its intensity and everyone who witnessed it felt one thing, fear. Pure unadulterated dread seeped into the core of all who were present that day. Harry had stood over the downed Riser, covered in his blood, not concerned in the slightest, which seemed to only increase the amount of fear felt.

The exception seemed to be Rias, the two of them played together for most of the last month. Harry thought she was fun to be around, he even got her to stop being so serious. Having a friend his age also helped Harry since he was always planning, always training, acting like a kid for the first time in his life really made him feel normal, despite his standing. He could be a kid around her and play games like a normal child should, although these games were mostly them trying to blast each other.

But all too soon this came to an end as Harry was nearing his eleventh birthday and that meant his Hogwarts letter would be sent. It was the 28th of July 1991 and martial arts training was on the list for today and it was something that he was trying to improve. Harry collapsed on the floor, sure that he was completely bruised by now. He stood and staggered after his father when they were finished.

"Harry," his father said in his usual emotionless tone, "I have your letter here and I once again say that what you do is your choice."

"Thank you, father," he replied, "but this just feels right."

He opened the letter and read the contents.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr Darkstar,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Harry just stared at the letter.

"I didn't apply to this place and here they are saying I 'accepted'. Are they seriously that arrogant? They think I'll be overjoyed to go there when they don't tell me anything about it. If I wasn't already set on going I'd show them just what I think of their attitude."

He took out the other slip, a list of school supplies, and began to read.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

**Uniform:**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**Course books:**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other equipment **

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set of glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope set**

**1 brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl, a cat or a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Robes, really, and pointy hats, are they serious?" needless to say he was appalled by the equipment listed.

Based on what he'd been told about the British magical community he knew they were stuck in the eighteenth century but to actually see this in writing really proved it. To think that this is the world he would have grown up in if fate hadn't intervened, well he was thankful for that.

He could only imagine what his brother, and he used the word with utter contempt, would be like. But enough dwelling on sore subjects, he needed to plan for this.

"Father," he looked said devil in the face, "I don't need to bother with a uniform since I can make that myself but I will need to buy a few things. When can we go?"

"Right now if you wish."

Harry nodded, and father and son walked to the stables where they would take the carriage to the human world. The stables contained some of the less wild Nightmares that roamed the grounds. The Nightmares were large majestic horses with silky black coats and manes, hooves and tails made of pure hellfire, they were so cute.

Zorn changed into human form on the way, the human magicals would no doubt be overwhelmed by his appearance if he appeared in his true form.

Tending to the Nightmares in the stables was a beautiful young woman, tall enough to actually stroke their manes. She looked about nineteen with sleek black hair braided and resting between her ample bosom, those things had to be double D cups, at least. Her athletic build making them even more noticeable and her healthy skin tone making her any man's dream. Her eyes are just like his, shining green with a soft glow. She could pass for his older sister.

She was wearing her usual attire, black skin tight leggings with a gold belt and black thigh length, leather heels with lace in an X-shaped pattern. Her top, if you could call it that, was a backless, black leather corset, low cut, giving a generous view of her cleavage.

"Hi Rebecca," Harry called.

"Greetings Harry, my lord." She bowed her head to each of them, her voice soft and alluring.

Rebecca was actually a fallen angel that now served his father in repayment for saving her life and granting her sanctuary. She took care of most of Zorn's assets in the human world, his father was actually one of the richest people alive, and she tended to the herd of winged Nightmares in Zorn's possession. She has served his father for over seven hundred years and in that time the herd has grown to the thousands. The rest of the devils and fallen angels want her dead because of the secrets she knows, but none of them would dare make a move now that she was under Zorn's protection, that would be suicide.

She had been training Harry in manipulating energy to create his own light based weapons such as swords and spears. He could use some more practice but he got the basics and could project a small blade about a foot long. She also taught Harry and Rias to ride the Nightmares, they seemed to like Harry well enough but were fussy when it came to Rias, the kids fell off so many times in the beginning it was hilarious.

"How may I serve you?" she asked.

"We are going to the human world," Zorn stated, "prepare the coach."

She did and hooked up six Nightmares to the carriage. The carriage itself was coloured pure black with a polished sheen and its fittings were highly polished gold in contrast.

Rebecca opened the carriage door and Zorn and Harry stepped into the carriage.

The interior was lush and high class, expanded to contain two large benches, decked in black satin pillows with gold trim, that faced each other. In the centre between them sat a table and to the sides were a small mini bar, fully stocked, and a small bookcase.

"Where to my lord?" Rebecca directed her question at Zorn.

"Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley." He said as Rebecca closed the door.

She got into the driver's seat, lashed the rains and the carriage charged forward before vanishing in a blaze of fire.

00000

Diagon Alley was quite active with students out for the summer buying up little knickknacks and parents running after their children. Shops a flurry of activity even though it was only the beginning of the holiday, some were doing better than others. Pureblood families walking around like they owned the place and new muggleborns running from shop to shop with excitement in their eyes, it was an enjoyable day despite the stark contrast in personalities.

That soon changed as a gigantic black coach puled by six winged Nightmares burst into view from a mass of flames, silencing the alley. The crowd watched in confusion as the sound of hoof beats shattered the now still silence, hoofs that scorched the ground where they struck, none knowing the significance of the coach.

The door of the carriage was unadorned, it bore no crest or coat of arms, so none knew who it belonged to. No one could think of anyone who would dare control and use Nightmares, let alone winged ones, as a means of transportation. They were known as the demon steeds for a reason, no human could control them.

Everyone noticed the driver, Rebecca, perched on the driver's seat draw sharply on the rains to halt the carriage before the front steps of Gringotts, or it could have been her attire. The magical community is stuck in Victorian times so her clothes were probably too revelling for them. Many men, and some women, were openly leering.

She gently dropped down and opened the carriage door, causing the crowd to draw its collective breath in anticipation as the occupants disembarked.

First was Harry, looking like usual but with a cold, distant look on his face. The crowd seemed surprised to see a child appear from the carriage but when Zorn stepped from the door, sheer terror griped them. It could have been his imposing presence or simply the appearance of his eyes but yes, they were afraid.

Father and son, and Rebecca, walked up the marble steps of Gringotts after sending the coach away, calmly taking in their surroundings. The goblin guards at the doors stiffened when the group approached, eyeing them with respectful fear as they walked past.

Inside people were standing in lines waiting to be served by goblin tellers and other goblins were running around carrying boxes. They ignored all this and walked up to one of the front desks, completely ignoring the family of four that tried to get there first. Rebecca simply glared at them for daring to get in her lord's way.

"Hey!" The boy started before his mother tried to stop him. She failed as he shrugged her hand off his shoulder, "You can't break in front of us, out of the way." the boy, around the same age as Harry, said. He had his mother's red hair and his father's brown eyes and wore glasses, he was also grotesquely over weight.

"Liam," his mother warned looking at the man beside her, obviously her husband, who looked like he wouldn't stop him. He obviously didn't care what his son did or the consequences. He wouldn't escape without injury for his arrogants.

Harry's eye twitched as he looked at the snooty family and recognized them as the ones who had abandoned him, they were his old human family, the ones who sent him to that hell. That made him angry but he knew that he'd get his revenge against all three of them later. His sister on the other hand he wanted to get to know. She seemed to follow the same colour as him, black hair with green eyes, he wished to know at least her.

Rebecca slowly turned towards them, rage in her eyes, "My lord got here first, so either deal with it or leave. If you wish to continue complaining and acting like a winy little brat... I'll be more than happy to take your head off," She said, calmly, causing the goblin behind the desk to raise an eyebrow and decide it at least liked these people better than most wizards.

Liam, who was unused to being told off, blinked, as did his mother. James, seeing that this woman was causing the Potter family to lose face, decided to put a stop to it. "I would like to remind you just who you are threatening."

"The pathetic Potter family, unless I am mistaken," Rebecca said darkly, insulting not only his nobility but his family as well. "If you ever take that tone with my lord again, I'll do worse than this." She smirked as she backhanded him right in to a wall, where he crumbled to a bloody heap. She then turned her attention back to the rest of the Potters, ignoring the shocked looks sent her way by everyone in the bank.

"The rest of you leave, now." Her tone had a sense on finality to it.

Liam, on the other hand, couldn't handle not getting his way. "Don't you know who I am? I'm the boy who lived."

Rebecca promptly grabbed him by the throat and lifted to eye height with one hand. "You're about to become the boy who died if you don't get out of my sight," and she threw him right next to his father, definitely braking a few bones. Lily and her daughter, Rose, rushed to their downed family members.

"Enough," started the goblin behind the desk, "while I find it amusing to watch you put that prick in his place, I warn you that if you keep this up, you will be killed by our guards."

All this accomplished was for a sadistic smile to appear on Rebecca's face, "you really want to try it?" ten jet black wings unfurled from her back, causing all the goblins to go pale and the humans to fall over themselves trying to get away from this creature. The goblins knew of fallen angels, having dealt with them before, and were terrified of their power.

"How can I help you?" the goblin squeaked, trying to remain professional in the presence of this monster. He regarded her in the same way one regards a nesting dragon, with pure, unrestrained fear. Why did one of THEM have to come into the bank.

"My master would like a meeting with the head of this bank and to open an account," she said politely, but with a cold look in her eyes that was terrifying the goblin.

Said goblin almost passed out in fear. Not only was one of THEM in the bank but she was with a being she addressed as master.

The goblin placed a closed sign on his desk and hopped down from his seat, disappearing behind the tall desk. He walked through a small door in front of him and asked them to follow him before leading him through a set of doors.

"Rebecca."

"Yes, my lord?" the fallen angel perked up.

"While we're here, be on you best behaviour, that means?"

"No killing without your permission unless they start it," her face drooping, "in other words, no fun."

Their goblin escort felt chills go up his spine at the conversation he just heard, why, oh why did he have to be on shift today.

They were led to the director's office, the goblin knocked the door.

"Enter."

Inside was a finely dressed goblin sitting at a desk filling out forms. Ragnok, king of the goblin nation regarded the three with caution, stiffening when he saw Rebecca's wings. The last time the goblins dealt with a fallen angel his great, great grandfather was king, that one didn't have ten wings and he knew more wings meant more power.

He turned his glare to the unfortunate goblin who brought them here, "What are they doing here?"

"They asked to see you sire," the goblin stammered, before being dismissed.

Ragnok turned back to the now seated visitors. "Why did you ask to see me?"

It was Zorn who answered, "My son was a Potter before he was reborn," he pierced the goblin with his cold stare, "And I know that his trust vault is still active."

"Do y-you mean the eldest Potter son?" Ragnok was just barley managing to keep it together in the presents of this being, he was more terrified of him that the fallen one. All he got was a nod in response to his question. "That vault is still active but the owner was disowned. How ever since it was never closed it is still accessible and contains a quite large sum within."

"Explain." It was not a question.

"Well you see," Ragnok was starting to sweat now, "both of the Potter heir vaults began with fifty thousand galleons in them. Since that time an additional fifty has been added each year but also extra has been added when the Potter head requested."

"Continue." Who knew Zorn could make someone this terrified with one word. Oh, how about everyone, even Ophis and Great Red were fearful of him.

"Liam Potter tends to spend quiet a lot in a short time so his father has the amount he spends returned to his son's vault each month from the main family vault, money from birthdays and special occasions is also sent to the vault." The goblin king licked his lips and continued. "As he said son's, we at Gringotts purposely took it to mean plural, not singular."

Harry and Rebecca had identical grins on their faces. Zorn was as impassive as ever, not so much as a raised eyebrow.

"We added the same amount to the other trust vault as we did to the first." Ragnok explained, "in addition to the annual increase of fifty thousand galleons, his vault also has the amount Liam spent, as well as money for the aforementioned birthdays and special occasions, added to it as well, plus interest."

This was too much and both Harry and Rebecca were on the floor laughing their asses off. They even had tears in their eyes and Harry had his wings out, shocking the king. They sobered up pretty quickly however when Zorn taped his finger on the table three times, they were back in their seats with their game faces on in an instant.

This caused Ragnok to be even more wary of the man in front of him. Anyone who could invoke that level of obedience, in a fallen and what seemed to be a demon of some sort, was not someone he wanted as an enemy.

"Continue." Zorn said, obviously he knew something. That's not really surprising considering who he is, he probable knows more than anyone or anything alive.

"Well," Ragnok continued, oh, how he would love a drink right about now, "since that son is disowned, we are not required to send monthly statements, or any information regarding that vault for that matter, to the Potter family."

"Let me see if I understand this right," it was Rebecca who spoke and she still had that grin on her face. "This vault has over half a million galleons in it, is still receiving money from the main vault and has had extra deposits due to the Potter heads words being purposely misinterpreted." Nod. "The Potters have forgotten to close it and you are not legally required to inform them of anything to do with that vault." Nod again. "And Harry here has complete access to its contents."

"If he is truly the rightful owner then yes." Ragnok stated, causing Rebecca to giggle.

It was too much for her and she started laughing again.

"How do I prove that I am the rightful owner?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time since entering the bank. His father placed a key onto the desk causing Harry to stare.

"That is the key to the vault in question. You have it so you have access to the vault." Ragnok said.

Harry looked at his father, curious where he'd gotten the key. Did he always have it, was it obtained recently, in the end he didn't really want to know. If he questioned everything his father did he would, without a doubt, go mad.

"Can you open a new vault under the name Harrison Darkstar and transfer the contents of Harry Potters trust vault into it?" Rebecca asked, finally getting control of her giggles.

"Of course," the goblin said, "but we need to know what kind of vault you want. What securities you want, how big you want it, if there should be any extra rooms, you get the idea." The goblin trailed off.

Zorn pulled out the gold bar and placed it on the desk. They watched at the goblin study it with wide eyes, "a few thousand of these will be put in to the vault along with the money,"

"I trust they are real." Ragnok questioned.

"Of course."

Ragnok nodded and placed the bar back on the desk and jotting stuff down, "So you will need an expanded vault and I would recommend at least three rooms, all expanded. Any security measures you want?"

"Such as?"

"Well," Ragnok opening his drawer, pulling out multiple papers and put them on his desk, "Aside from the standard lock and key, there are ring locks, popular with many purebloods that wear family rings. The owner gets the master ring and the other two, since the rings come in sets of three, are used by someone you have authorized to access the vault. We also have guardians, such as dragons, griffins, animated suits of armour, poisonous snakes etc. and many other options. However, if you want multiple guardians the price is separate for each one."

"I'll take two griffins and a dozen suits of armour, oh and make it five rooms," Harry said, causing the goblin to stare.

A few minutes later and the paperwork for Harry's new vault was finished. The features were expensive but Harry could easily afford it. Ragnok send an order to have the contents of the trust vault moved into Harry's new one, any future content would also be moved.

"Is anything that happens here kept from the public," Harry asked.

"Anything within reason." Ragnok replied.

"Good to know."

The three were escorted to the vault by a goblin named Griphook who took them down in the cart. Harry and Rebecca, who put her wings away, were like children, screaming with their hands in the air, Zorn's hair wasn't even out of place during the ride. They finally stopped and went to Harry's vault and opening the main door, and found a space with five doors leading to the different rooms. Thankfully they were labelled, one was labelled money while the rest had storage engraved on them. Ideal since Harry would be storing quite a few things here.

They entered one of the storage areas, it was quite large so it should be fine. Zorn snapped his fingers and a light blue portal appeared on the celling, causing the goblin, who entered with them, to jump back. Before anything could be said, the portal glowed and gold bars began flying out and stacking themselves in the room.

Griphook watched in stunned awe as the gold flew out of the portal and neatly stacked itself from floor to ceiling. This went on for a while and soon there were a few hundred thousand gold bars stacked against the walls, filing the room.

"How much is the contents of this room worth to the goblin nation? Got anything that'll let me know?" Harry asked.

Griphook nodded and flipped through a book he had, "This is your vault book, it keeps tabs on everything regarding your vault, what's placed inside, what's taken out, how many gallons you have, a list of items, you get the idea." He stopped at a page, "It says that this room contains exactly 1.2 million gold bars, that are valued at 175 galleons each, so that's 210 million galleons worth of gold in this room."

"How many galleons do I have in the other room?"

Griphook flipped through the book again, "you have 924,277 galleons in that room and your security costs thirty thousand galleons, just to remind you."

"I wonder how much the Potters are worth." Harry said, thinking out loud.

"308 million galleons." Zorn spoke, in his usual emotionless voice.

"They have that much money?" Harry asked.

"No, that's the value of the entire Potter estate."

The group proceeded to check the money room, the heaps of gold coins taking up a lot of space.

"Are these pure gold?" Rebecca asked, picking one up.

"Of course." Replied Griphook, looking insulted.

"What's the exchange rate on them?" again it was Rebecca who asked.

"It is approximately Five British pounds to a galleon."

"Hmm," oh dear, Rebecca had that look on her face, the one she used when she was scheming, run for your life. "How much does one of these coins weigh?" she asked, holding a coin.

"Three ounces, standard."

"Hmm," she had her scheming look on and a vicious grin. It was even starting to scare Harry.

"Harry," she said in the devil tongue so Griphook couldn't understand, "these galleons are pure gold, right. In the magical community they are equivalent to five pounds, so it must not be rare to them, but each of these is worth hundreds of pounds in the normal world."

"And I have almost a million in here. I think I see where this is going." Now he had a scheming look, not as good as Rebecca's but still pretty good.

"I should hope so. Gold is worth about £200 to £300 an ounce but that changes every day, and galleons are pure gold."

"Does that mean I can sell it to humans and increase my profits?" Harry asked.

"Now you're getting it." She smirked, glad he little master was catching on.

"You could empty your vault, melt the galleons down, sell them in the normal world, come back to Gringotts and exchange your newly acquired money for more galleons."

"Eh?" Harry asked, not quite following.

"You can exchange muggle money for galleons here, Harry."

"Oh."

"You could take your galleons, melt them down and sell them to non-magical humans, take your money and turn it back into galleons, you can keep doing it again and again. Just repeat the process and you'll make billions in no time, and that's without even touching the bars." She was already planning the time table.

"Hmm, I wonder if anyone ever thought of this? Has anyone ever used Wizarding gold in the normal world before?" Harry asked.

"I doubt anyone from this isolated community ever thought about it," Rebecca paused for a moment while weighing the options. "Hey Harry, you could buy an island or two." By her estimate, if they worked through summer, Harry would be a billionaire before he went off to that horrid school, and that's not using the gold bars. Oh, she was already planning it out.

"This vault suits my mini master's needs." She told the goblin, switching back to English, smirking at Harry's scowl at being called 'mini master', it was a running joke between them.

"Very good, then," Griphook said, "The security will be in place within the hour."

On the ride back up Rebecca and Harry were once again acting like children.

Back in the alley Rebecca took charge of the shopping and decided the first thing to get was Harry's trunk. She decided that her mini master, she couldn't help herself, needed a custom trunk not a standard one, so they went to a large shop between Knockturn and Diagon Alley known as The Magic Box. The stuff in there was at least twice as expensive as anywhere else but the greater quality was definitely worth it. The place didn't just serve trunks but also a range of items, both light and dark, that couldn't be found anywhere in either of the alleys.

This was why Rebecca wanted to go there, her mini master had to have the best, even if it was made by wizards. Wizards, how she hated her mini masters family for getting rid of him, to do that to a child. Harry told her about his past not long after they first met. She still had a hard time believing that he was a wizard weakling before he became a devil.

Wizards, as it turned out, are rather weak in comparison to other humans born with the ability to use magic, like mages. Unlike almost everyone else who can use magic without some kind of tool, they rely heavily on wands, practically all of them are unable to use even the slightest bit of magic without them. The wizards didn't know about them of course, they aren't even aware of most of the supernatural world, since their society is stuck in the eighteenth century and they are too self-centred to know of much beyond it.

That didn't mean they weren't known to the rest of the supernatural world though, they were consider a joke by practically everyone. The pathetic wizards and witches believed themselves to be the ultimate power on Earth, yeah right. You'd need an army of them to be able to match even low class devils, actually you'd need a dozen or two but the point stands.

Inside The Magic Box they Rebecca headed straight to the area where the trunks were made and the three blonds she got ahead of were not happy about it.

"You are in our way." The man growled.

"Considering we were here first of course we'd be in your way," said Rebecca, turning to the saleswoman, who looked shocked at something.

"How dare you speak to a Malfoy like that." Lucius exclaimed, much to Rebecca's annoyance.

She quickly turned and kicked him in the crotch before grabbing his head and forcing her knee into his face. "You are interrupting my mini master's shopping," she said as she threw him to the ground, "get lost before I show you more of my displeasure."

Of course the blond didn't, far from it. He pulled his wand out of his cane but before he could get a spell off, Rebecca snatched it out of his hand. She followed this up with a punch to the gut before grabbing his hair and yanking his head to face her. Quit a few people were looking at her now, they had never seen anyone be this brutal with a Malfoy before.

"Bad move," she snarled. She kneed him in the face again and literally stuck the wand up his ass, causing everyone except Zorn to wince. She then threw him across the store and turned her gaze to the rest of the Malfoy's. "Get lost." They did.

Turing back to the saleswoman, "Can you tell me how much custom made trunks cost."

The saleswoman, still in shock over the display of violence she just witnessed took a moment to compose herself, "well, that all depends on what you want," she said, no way in hell is she pissing this woman off. "You could have a trunk with a home inside, from a cosy one bedroom flat to a 50 room mansion, there's also the features and security to consider so they can be quite expensive. We can custom make a trunk with almost anything and your only limit is, of course, money."

Rebecca adopted a thoughtful expression as she contemplated her mini master's needs. It had to be of good quality, functional and have a lot of security, she doubted these wizards could make anything up to her standards.

"It would probably be best if you show my mini master the selection of what options you have available and how much each costs."

"Right away," the saleswoman said as she handed Harry a file.

The file was fairly straight forward, containing the selection included the styles that were available. The first selection was the standard trunk which was sold in Diagon, the then add whatever it is that you need. There was also the number of compartments, type of compartment and the size you want each compartment to be. Man that's a lot of options just for default settings.

After looking through it and thinking for a moment, Harry returned his focus to the saleswoman.

"I would like multiple trunks please."

"Just tell me what you need," she said.

"I would like one trunk for potions and I want it clearly labelled as such. It will need six rooms, all expanded, one potions lab, the rest for storage, with all the appropriate features and security added to it." He paused to consider his next trunk. "My second trunk will require five expanded compartments that are suitable for plants to survive in, again all necessary features and security will need to be added. The third trunk will just be a simple seven compartment library trunk, expanded of course. My last trunk will be a simple living accommodation, nothing fancy, just one master bedroom, three guest bedrooms, a large kitchen with all the fixtures and fittings, one lounge/dining area, a gym and a small library." He paused to think for a minute, "Oh, I also want a swimming pool, a sauna and a Jacuzzi big enough to fit ten comfortably and one, make that two, large storage areas."

Rebecca whispered something in his ear causing him to turn back to the desk, "I would also like an extra compartment for my accommodation and library trunks. I would like it to be an expanded, high grade vault. All my trunks need to be protected by a password."

As Harry was listing all the things he wanted, the sales rep was diligently writing everything down, which was, unknown to Harry, relayed to people in the back of the shop who were already starting to make his trunks. The trunks and features Harry orders were expensive, the commission alone could support the whole department for months. For an order this big the crafters were all, every one of them, working on Harry's four trunks to get them done quickly.

"Would you like your name imprinted on it, sir?" she asked.

"Yes, can I have Harrison Darkstar written in stylized gold lettering on the top of each trunk, please." Harry said after a bit of thought.

"Very well sir." She jotted down a few more notes. "We also have a few options that we recommend to those that spend any time in the non-magical world, such as suitcases, duffle bags or backpacks. They are larger on the inside like the trunks."

Thinking for a moment he decided on a backpack made of dragon hide, he had his name imprinted on it, like his trunks to keep up appearances.

"Now then why don't we get the price sorted, young sir." The saleswoman said, and started mumbling while writing stuff down. "Your purchase comes to a total of 4157 galleons, please place your payment into this box here." She indicated to a regular box that had a plaque that said 'Payment' on the front of it.

Rebecca took the money out of a pouch connected to Harry's vault and placed the right amount in the box. The money piled up before it disappeared leaving a receipt behind in the box.

"Thank you miss, we appreciate your business. Your purchases should be done within the hour. We don't usually get orders like this," she said.

Since they had time to kill, they went to the book section of the store. There were thousands of books on different subjects. There were the standard ones that could be found in Flourish and Blotts, international books, magical and mundane, purely mundane from baby books all the way up to master's level in dozens of subject. There was even a section that contained some of the darker arts, dark by Britain's standards anyway, many countries ,especially those not with the ICW, had much darker arts legally available to them.

That was definitely true in Japan since you needed an in depth knowledge of the dark arts to become a mage, Japan didn't have wizards. It was much more difficult to learn how to a mage than to be a wizard, you had to train your mind, body and magic until you could safely handle changeling such large quantities of magic through your body without damaging yourself. It was a gruelling task that requires at least two decades of basic study before they can handle it.

Harry went to a section that was clearly labelled 'Hogwarts' and flipped through the books for all seven years of the core classes and the individual elective books, he was disappointed. These books were at least fifty years out dated and some of the information was biased or just plain wrong, they actually teach using this crap. No wonder wizards were laughed at by the supernatural world, if they believed everything in these books then they deserved to be called a joke.

Harry and put the books back, he wouldn't need them. As a matter of fact he didn't need any of the equipment in his list, well except for a few of the potion related items and ingredients. He didn't even need the trunks, but he could modify them later and this way he didn't have to do all the work, hey he is a devil after all. The main reason he decided to get the trunks is so he can begin to make his own way in the world, he didn't want to be known simply as the son of Zorn forever.

"Rebecca," she turned towards him, "I'll skip the books and use some from home," he said.

"That's a smart choice," she agreed. "From what I know Hogwarts teaches at the slowest rate so those who don't understand the material can keep up and for some reason, they don't advance above the slowest student in the class, it's simply ridicules. Why do they slow education down for others and not speed it up for those who are more than capable of doing the work is beyond me."

The trunks were soon finished and once they collected them, they browsed another section of the store. This one was different from the ones they had seen so far, it had shelves filled with rows upon rows of all manner of things from metals of silver and gold, rare and dangerous plants and even precious stones like sapphires, rubies, emeralds and diamonds. Other shelves held a seemingly endless amount of jars filled with things such as feathers, fur, hair, scales, organs, bones and what seemed to be blood. All of them from magical creature or had magical properties, each worth a fortune.

Harry was absolutely shocked that such valuable material and items were on display for anyone to buy, if they had the gold because they were expensive. What really shocked him was that there was only a minimum of protection of them, they could be stolen quite easily. Harry didn't want these getting into hands that would cause trouble, well trouble by wizarding standards anyway, so he purchased them all, even the extras in storage much to the salesman's surprise, for roughly eight thousand galleons.

Better safe than irritated by some pathetic wizard later on. A good piece of advice since wizards were considered more of a bad joke that they were a threat, to anyone really.

Back in Diagon Alley, they went straight to the apothecary and bought out the whole stock, which they stored in the now shrunken trunks, adding to their supply. They even went to Knockturn Alley and repeated the process with some of the darker shops, they didn't have trouble after Rebecca slaughtered a dozen people who were, as she put it, 'unworthy to breath in her master's direction'. They had a quiet trip after that.

They went round some of the book shops and picked up the few books that could actually cause trouble, by wizard standards anyway, so they wouldn't fall into unsafe hands. The last shop they came upon was a store called 'Borgin and Burkes'. The inside of the place felt dead in a way and there was some kind of weird hand on the desk that looked to be of human bones. What caught Harry's attention however, was the shelf on the other side of the shop, which held a long row of dirty, worn books that Harry was sure contained dark magic best left out of human hands.

Harry skimmed through a few dozen books while Rebecca examined the items in the shop, Zorn was just staring, unblinkingly, at the shop keeper behind the counter, who seemed too scared to move. A few of the very old books Harry was looking through interested him, some of them weren't even written by humans. He decided to take the ones that he knew shouldn't be left here with him.

The first book was definitely written by a mage, how the hell did it end up here, and was full of strange and ghastly rituals, a few actually did interest him. Know your enemy and you can find their weakness was something his father told him and it was sound advice.

The next two books that interested him were about mind protection and mind penetration. This wasn't the petty wizard way of defending one's mind known as Occlumency, or their art of attacking someone else's mind with your own called Legilimency. No, these were on the real thing, with these books it would be possible to gain access to an angel, devil or even a fallen angels' mind. Checking the author's name on the back of the front cover he nearly slammed the book into his face. These books were written by Rebecca of all people, he'd be talking to her later about letting such dangerous works out of her site.

The next one to interest him was a very thick book, about fourteen inches thick, on elemental manipulation. He flipped through it and found sections with instruction on learning to manipulate the natural elements and other sections with information on how to resist the effect of those elements. There was even a section on using light energy to create weapons, just like how the angels created theirs. There was no author and that pissed him off since he wanted to beat them to death with this oversized, and very dangerous, book.

The rest of the books that interested him weren't really that dangerous, but best kept out of the hands of wizards. The last book he chose was one that needed to be kept out of the hands of everybody, human or not. The book was titled '_A Complete Guide to Runes, Runecraft and Runelore_'. He knew that this type of book was completely outlawed, not just in England but in every country with the ICW, since they considered blood runes to be one of the darkest magic's there is. That was enough of a reason why it needed to be taken but Harry wanted to make sure that this book was put in his father's library and never removed. His reason for this was because the author of this book was none other than Odin, king of the Norse gods. A book written by a god should not be used by humans unless they have proved themselves worthy of the knowledge and it was safe to say that almost all of the supernatural beings that exist, devils included, are not worthy to read the secrets contained within these forbidden pages. If he had to make a guess, he would say that there were less than a thousand people on the face of this planet that could actually be considered worthy to read secrets written by the hand of a god, and less than a hundred who should read the secrets written by the king of a pantheon. Wizards should definitely not have access to a book like this, or any book written by a deity for that matter.

"I'll take these," Harry said, placing fifteen books on the counter.

"And these," Rebecca said as she put dozens of items on the counter alongside Harry's books.

"Very well," spoke the shop keeper, as he rung up the total. "That will be 565 galleons then."

They paid the man and quickly put their purchases in the trunks before shrinking them and heading back to Diagon Alley.

Back in Diagon Alley there were a number of aurors were waiting outside the bank, it seemed that jerk Potter hadn't liked getting shown up. It didn't take the idiot long to spot them but before he could say anything, the Nightmare driven coach appeared in a literal blaze of glory. Rebecca was about to open the carriage door when a voice called to them.

James stood out from the company of aurors, glaring venomously at the group. "You are in big trouble for attacking an auror! You are all under arrest! Come quietly or we use force!"

Definitely not the best thing he could have said. Rebecca's face, usually sweet, was now murderous, how dare these lowly beings tell her lord what to do. Harry definitely noticed her expression and he was terrified, he'd never seen her like this before. Zorn, however, was a impassive as he'd been the rest of the day.

"My lord," Rebecca's voice was calm, but cold as ice, "may I kill them?"

This caused some of the aurors to gulp at the tone of her voice. James, on the other hand, had apparently got tired of waiting and, since he was close enough, tried to make a grab for Harry, key word tried. Rebecca grabbed his hand and pivoted around his arm until her back touched his front and threw him over her shoulder, making him fall to the alley floor. This elicited a grunt of pain from the downed wizard, he'd definitely broken a few bones, and many gasps from the large crowd. She threw him into the group of aurors, knocking many of them down.

"Deal with them." Declared Zorn formally, as if Rebecca hadn't just thrown a man into his comrades.

Rebecca had a terrifying smile on her face that would have made Bellatrix Lestrange run screaming to her mother. As Zorn and Harry got into the coach, Rebecca closed the door and faced the, obviously frightened, aurors. Unfortunately for them Zorn did not put any restrictions on how she could deal with them, so she was going to be creative, and vicious. The goblin guards had run into the bank and locked the doors as soon as James had threatened to arrest them, they at least had survival instincts.

"You dare to give my master orders," Rebecca aimed at the aurors, yep she's pissed. "You dare to threaten my lord and mini master," scratch that, she'd beyond pissed, she's a few steps away from full blown apocalyptic, yet she still called Harry her mini master. "You lowly creatures will suffer for this. You will suffer and die for even daring to think you can enter my master's presence."

She charged at them and in seconds had broken numerous bones and shoved a fair few wands where the sun don't shine, even if you have broken bones the wand is much worse. She ducked a few spells thrown at her, not that the ones that hit actually did anything, and preceded to punch an auror in the face. That unfortunate auror fell to the floor in a puddle of his own blood, dead. Rebecca threw more punches at her opponents, some dodged causing her to smash the ground while others weren't so lucky and ended up with caved in skulls, most would be dead by morning.

She didn't bother to continue evading the spells the few remaining aurors sent her way, they didn't affect her in the slightest. She used a light spear to sever an arm from one of the aurors, it fell to the ground with a wet splat. Rebecca even used her nails to leave small cuts on her opponent's arms causing them to have difficulty moving their arms, these wizards have no pain tolerance. She continued beating the pulp out of the humans until there were only four left, Potter, Black, Jones and Hill.

Rebecca chuckled, drawing back a single hand and forming a pointed spear like edge with her five, sharp, finger nails. With the speed of lightening she struck and when she pulled back her bloody hand, Hill was gagging for air. She reached for her throat, eyes wide and terrified at the realization that Rebecca had completely and utterly obliterated her throat. Hill suffered the blistering pain for a few more agonizing moments before her last breath left in a bubble of murky blood, her body falling to the side as she died.

James and Sirius were shocked, not at their own injuries but at the carnage this woman had caused. What was she, who could take on an entire squad of thirty aurors and win? There was a huge puddle of blood, with unconscious and dead aurors scattered around. Standing in the middle was that blood covered woman, she was holding Jones up by the head with one hand. The two men stared, shocked at the sight.

Rebecca held up her barely conscious enemy and frowned in disappointment. "Your little force fails to stop me and I'm not even trying, pathetic." She let go of Jones and let her drop to the ground. The fight, if you could call it that, had been pathetic, her enemies were total pushovers. They had no aggression, only fear and that fear made them lose. Well that and Rebecca tearing them apart, literally in some cases. Thirty aurors, over half of whom were dead, and they couldn't even provide her with a challenge, they just wasted her time.

She didn't even acknowledge Sirius and James, who were beaten and bloodied, as she walked back the coach. She simply jumped into the driver's seat, lashed the rains and the coach disappeared in blaze of fire, journeying back to the underworld.

"What the hell was she James?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know Sirius, I don't know," he stammered. "We have to hunt her down, she killed our friends."

This was all his fault but he was too blinded by his arrogants to see it. All these injuries, all these deaths, they were on his hands. If he hadn't been such an immature brat throwing a tantrum then they would be alive right now. It was all his fault, he just couldn't see it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: just a few things to clear up

1: Zorn is not the most powerful character but he is on par with Ophis and Great Red. If he were to fight one of them, they could kill him just as much as they can kill him.

2: Harry will be as strong as a ten winged angel like Kokabiel.

* * *

A week has passed since the massacre in Diagon Alley and the three underworld residents had quickly forgot about it, it was beneath their notice after all. Harry however, was somewhat disappointed that Rebecca didn't finish off the senior Potter when he was down, it would have been one less person for him to kill if she had. That was an issue that bothered him, did he want them dead or did he want them to suffer. He would prefer to have his cake and eat it to, maybe they should suffer before lose everything they have, and then be granted a slow and painful death, that could work.

Rebecca herself hadn't been idly this past week, she'd been actively making plans to turn the galleons in Harry's vault into quite a bit of money. She had plans to take half the galleons, melt them down and cast into gold bars then sell them around the world, that guaranteed a better revenue than just selling them in Britain. She even created a step by step plan of how, where, and when her mini master should invest money, a large amount of money, into several companies. She even created a list of name of the companies he should invest in. Some of these companies were a bad investment right now but Rebecca has been handling Zorn's finances for the past two hundred years, she knew the companies would pay off quite well in about a year or two.

Rebecca also made plans to buy up stock and shares, and began to keep a record of which companies to buy into along with how many shares to acquire. The shares couldn't be too large without someone taking notice so the list was currently at 5% shares in Microsoft, Apple, Virgin, Disney, Lucas Films and Lucas Arts, everyone knew what Star Wars was, Sony, and McDonald's. These were the big names, there were more than a dozen smaller companies on the list as well.

She insisted on Harry having at least one non magical account so he doesn't have all his wealth in Gringotts, not putting all your eggs in one basket as it were. This will keep his magical and mundane ventures separate as well as give him more options in how he manages his money. He was going to be rich when she was done.

She had even put plans in place to financially ruin the two families that they met in Diagon Alley last week. She wanted them to suffer for the tone they dared take with her lord, that didn't mean her mini master couldn't profit from their misfortune. She'd done a little, ok a lot, of digging into both the Potter's and Malfoy's finances, and businesses to discover their biggest sources of income, sources they would soon lose.

The Malfoy's were pretty easy since their riches came from three major sources. Potion ingredients were their biggest source as they owned four potions farms, three of these were for non-animal ingredients and the like while the fourth dealt with primarily magical creatures that were harvested for use as ingredients. Their second largest income came from imports and exports as they were responsible for half the things that came into Britain. Third was their company that dealt with fabric like silk, they make a killing selling acromantula silk.

Taking control of these locations they could eliminate three sources of income for the Malfoy's and damage their finances. The Malfoy's were known for throwing large and expensiveparties, so cutting off their finances would make them feel the pain in no time.

The Potters were a much more complicated matter, but for Rebecca that just meant she had to be more creative, or more insane. They are so screwed.

The Potters have many sources of income all over Europe so she had to make a list of the ones that produced the most money or were the most popular. One of their better incomes came from a large plantation and greenhouses where seeds and plants were grow and sold, apparently they used runes and wards to maintain a stable climate to accelerate the growth of crops and could grow all year round. With the runes and climate wards they can produce an average of six crops a year, quite an income when you think about it.

Another source of income for them was the dragon reserve they owned. The money didn't actually come from the reserve itself but from the dragon dung that was collected there and sold by a distributor company. Dragon dung is a common fertilizer in the wizarding world and because of its inherently magical properties, it makes the plants grow at an accelerated rate. Those two places must be seized, um liberated, for the good of her mini master, and to make the Potters lose money of course.

The Potters also had two chateaus and vineyards in one of the wine producing regions of France and another villa and vineyard in Italy. Taking control of those would put a noticeable dent in their finances and have the added bonus of gaining Harry some land and property. Given the condition and locations of the vineyards, maybe employing some veela would be helpful. Good wine, good food and the sun, their preferred climate so they shouldn't mind working in the vineyards.

A few potion ingredient farms also generated substantial income for the Potters, they owned five of them throughout Europe. They sold the ingredients through their own distributor companies so they would need to acquire those as well as the farms.

There were also a few gold and diamond mines in the Potters possession. They needed to be given to a much more deserving person than the Potters, like her mini master, yes that's it. With those he can make wonderful jewellery for all the girls he'll acquire, sure he's too young right now but in a few years he'll be beating them off with a stick. Those mines are going to have a change of ownership before the year is out.

If all this goes well the Potters and the Malfoy's will lose a substantial part of their income, and her mini master will be racking it in. Nothing like being rich and successful to rub your enemies noses in it.

It was going to be expensive pulling this off legally but fortunately she knew how to use the system to her advantage, that's basically saying she's going to cheat. She was going to sell the gold to the mundane community, open a mundane account for her mini master, and just keep selling gold. Half the money would go into his account before exchanging the rest for galleons and repeating the cycle. By her estimate, if she did this every day until the end of the year, her mini master will have millions in all his accounts, she was planning to open at least two, maybe more, for safety.

Rebecca gave a malicious smile as she finished her plans, killing them would be too quick, but this would make them suffer for a good long while. She was definitely going to make things difficult for them, very difficult indeed. Suffice to say that she had everything planned out, this had been a full week of planning for her. Yes, you could definitely say that she enjoyed this week, getting revenge was what she did, and she was damn good at it.

If this insane plan actually works, and it will if Rebecca has anything to say about it, then Harry will have an annual income of at least a half a billion into each of his accounts. This is why nobody in their right mind, or even the wrong one, pisses her off, you spend the rest of your life regretting it.

00000

Someone who hadn't enjoyed the week was Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE). She actually had one of the worst weeks of her career, and the reason for her pain was sitting across from her right now. One James Potter.

Amelia Bones glanced down at the reports in her hands before she shifted her piercing gaze to James and Sirius. It had been a week since the incident in Diagon Alley but she was only now getting around to reading the reports since she had to inform the family members of her deceased colleagues, friends even, that their loved ones were dead. All this death in a few minutes caused by one woman.

Amelia read through the reports filed by James Potter and Sirius Black, detailing the incident. She wasn't going to like their explanation, she just knew it. She had also looked over the report that had been made about the condition of the aurous after the situation, it wasn't good, to say the least.

Out of the thirty two aurors who were in the alley that day, sixteen were dead by the time healers got there and a further four had died due to their injuries by the time the report had been made. Of the twelve that remained, three died within two days of being hospitalised. Of those who were still alive, one was in a coma and wasn't expected to wake up anytime soon, two would make a nearly complete recovery, despite one of them losing an eye, but only after months of being confined to bed.

Four of the remaining survivors were so severely damage that they required amputations, the lowest in severity was a left arm amputation from the elbow down who also lost an eye. The other two had to have a complete arm and leg amputation, the worst though was an amputation of both legs from the knees down along with a complete left arm. It was brutal to say the least, and that's not taking into account wands shoved up their, well you know.

The four other surviving aurors had relatively few injuries in comparison to the rest of the squad. Some broken ribs and a cracked sternum, multiple fractures, they were fixed up in a day or two but only Potter and Black were back at work. Understandable she supposed, seeing your friends killed in front of you, it's no wonder they're taking some time off.

These were professional, fully trained aurors and most of them were dead. Some would be able to return, but some would have to find a new line of work. Amelia was starting to wonder if she can have Potter arrested for sheer stupidity for causing this catastrophe.

"Potter," she snapped, "you had better give me one damn good reason for all of this."

James glanced at his boss, "Amelia, it's just it says in the report. We were trying to arrest those three when the woman, whatever she was, attacked and murdered some of the aurors I brought with me." Why was she asking questions instead of letting him hunt that bitch down, he couldn't understand it.

Amelia sighed and rubbed her eyes before looking back at James. "What happened?"

James shook his head, they just went over this, "We've just been over this Amelia."

She cut him off, "I don't mean what happened in the alley, I want to know what started this off, what did you do?"

James straightened up, "as I said in my report, I was at Gringotts when she assaulted me for no reason, she even attacked my son. Since she back handed me into a wall I thought a large company of aurors would be needed to subdue her."

Amelia's eyes hardened, "I know that's not the whole truth Potter since I spoke to the goblins and they told me a different story. They told me that you and your son tried to get her to move so you could get to the front of the line, and when you tried to use your 'do you know who I am' line, she hit you into a wall." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "your son is no better since he tried to use his fame as the boy who lived and got taken down by someone who either doesn't know or care about his title. What the hell were you thinking when you opened your mouth?"

James looked at Amelia, "she cut in front of my family at the bank. I was merely trying to tell her where her place was." He thought that should clear things up, he was wrong.

She slammed her fist on the desk, "James Potter, you idiot," she growled. "When I asked the goblins about her they confirmed she wasn't human, and they are terrified of her, one of them even fainted when I mentioned her. The goblins are a warrior race, anything that puts this much fear into them is not something you want to mess with. Because of you, twenty three aurors, my friends, are dead, and besides the four of you that could actually leave the hospital, the rest will be lucky to find employment since they can no longer be aurors."

James considered that a moment, "that's why we need to find this creature before she harms anyone else. Since she was at Gringotts she must have gold there. We can have the goblins seize the account, and when she comes to check on it we capture her."

Amelia shook her head, why, oh why wasn't he getting it, "from eye witness reports she was unaffected by any magic used against her. If she is provoked again there will no doubt be more deaths since she is obviously too powerful for us to handle. But this whole thing could have been avoided if you hadn't tried to throw you weight around! This is your fault, those deaths are on your hands. And in regards to your stupid plan, I already asked the goblins about the account she might have setup and you know what they said." He shook his head. "They said that they would rather go to war with us than incur her wrath, so all we know is that there is an account there, but it could belong to one of the two who were with her."

James's face went red with anger, "That's not true, this is not my fault. I will find them and I will bring them in." He got up and made to leave, but stopped and turned round, "the boy looked like he was to start school, I'll simply go to Hogwarts and arrest him, that should bring the woman out. And I can guaranty the goblins will give us the information after I talk to them, don't worry about that." He had his arrogant look plastered on his face again, if he left Gringotts unharmed it would be a miracle.

"You will do neither of those things," Amelia was now beyond her limit. "If you even think of going to Hogwarts to arrest a child, I'll have you fired and brought up on charged of assault on a minor, that's if that woman doesn't kill you first. And don't try to intimidate the goblins, their on edge right now and you might just start another goblin rebellion."

It appeared that James actually had enough common sense to understand he might cause problems if he went after the child, and the goblins might kill him now that he thought about it. "Ok, Amelia I won't go to Hogwarts, but I still think we should try to get information on the account that woman has. I'll ask some of my contacts." He walked out of the office with a frown on his face.

She sighed and took a drink from her glass, refilled it and took another. He's so caught up in his son's fame and his own inflated his ego, he can't see that he caused this whole mess. This woman decimated the aurors who tried to arrest her, and that was because of a chance meeting with Potter. If he starts to actively hunt her then there's no doubt that there'll be a lot more casualties.

00000

September came around way too fast for Harry and in what seemed like no time at all he was on the Hogwarts express. This summer had been one of the most interesting ones for him, he was constantly with Rebecca as she showed him how to maximize his money with little risk. It had been an enjoyable experience, especially when she showed him her plans for the Potters and Malfoy's, nothing like making money while making your enemies suffer.

Rebecca and Harry had been selling gold in London for the past month and now Harry had a mundane bank account that contained over fifteen million pounds. He'd increased the amount of galleons he had as well and now has over 230 million galleons in Gringotts. She also told him to be careful at Hogwarts because Dumbledore was there.

-Flashback-

"Why do I have to be careful?" asked Harry, "all that's at that school will be wizards, and they are pathetically weak."

"Listen Harry," Rebecca said, "while it is true that ninety percent of wizards are weaker than low level devils, it's the other ten percent you have to watch out for, the ones who are stronger than average."

"Huh?"

"That last ten present are actually strong enough to take out a low-level devil, and very few of them can even match a mid-level devil," she explained, "Dumbledore is one of those, as are Voldemort and Nicolas Flamel to name a few others. You have to be careful around them, you may have more power, but they have you out matched in experience."

"What about my training with you and father? I am beyond most of their magic and I know more about the supernatural then any of them. If you take father's training into account I actually know more than most people, or devils for that matter."

Rebecca actually had to think for a moment, "Ok, maybe you can match them. But you had better not get into any unnecessary conflicts, you don't want to draw attention to yourself. If you end up getting into fights every day, I might have to pay a visit to that school and embarrass the life out of you."

-Flashback-

Since that conversation he'd been masking his power so as not to draw attention. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary casualties in his little crusade to ruin the Potters, that would just be annoying. He also didn't know whether to be annoyed or embarrassed when Rebecca started asking if he'd packed yet, and if he'd packed clean underwear. He'd put everything he'd need in his trunks and ran before she could say anymore.

He'd already modified his trunks when he had time so now no one was getting into them, they wouldn't even be able to touch them without getting injured. He'd even put a lab, an actual chemistry lab, in one of the storage spaces of his potions trunk. He'd remodelled his trunks so they fit his needs better, and he had a few books from home so he wouldn't be bored or taught completely the wrong stuff. Now all four trunks were shrunk and in his pocket, he wasn't going to just leave them lying around.

Speaking of books, Harry actually had copies of the books taken from Borgin and Burkes, all except the book on runes written by Odin. He'd already skimmed through them at home and was impressed by the contents, he wouldn't be bored that's for sure. The books about breaking into and protecting the mind was the one he read the most, if he mastered the techniques then he could protect his mind from a lot of things. He also wanted to get into the minds of the Potters to see what made them tick, know your enemy and all that.

He had a word with Rebecca about leaving a book like that around and even asked why she wrote it in the first place. She denied even knowing what he was on about at first, and kept changing the subject whenever he brought it up. After bashing her head with the book a few times she admitted to writing it, but said she lost it over a century ago, he hit her with the book a few more time for being so carless.

Anyway, back to the present and here he was on a train heading to a school for wizards, if this wasn't for the sake of revenge he wouldn't be going. The ride has been peaceful so far, no disturbances of note, and no interruptions so he continued to read his books. The peace and quiet didn't last however, as halfway into the journey the compartment door was slammed open and there stood someone Harry really didn't want to see, Liam Potter.

"Hey you, I need…" Liam blinked, "You! You were the one in the bank."

"Get out," Harry said, he was having a hard time not punching him then and there. Out of all the wizards in Britain he hated this one the most.

Liam hesitated for a moment, not used to being told no. All his life he always got what he wanted, a new broom, more money to buy things, he got it all. He was so used to having everything his own way that being refused something was beyond his comprehension. That's not saying much considering he was a bit slow and still had trouble reading.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He yelled, "I'm the famous boy who lived, I defeat you know who." He puffed out his chest as he tried to look superior but considering he has four chins, it didn't work.

"So you're supposed to be someone important?" Harry asked. He was smirking on the inside as he knew the best way to get to Potter was to use his massively inflated ego.

"You don't know who I am?" asked Liam shocked. "I'm the boy who lived! How can you not know who I am. I'm the one who defeated he who must not be named!" he yelled.

"Can you tell me who the person is who must not be named," asked Harry.

Liam turned pale as Harry sniggered, the Potter boy was still afraid to speak the name of Voldemort, coward. He was just a fat child who has been spoiled by his parents, he isn't very good at magic or very smart, in short he's a fat git. He did seem to have inherited his mother's temper though.

"I'm going to tell my dad you're here and he's going to arrest you. That freak girl isn't here to help you now!" yelled Liam as he tried to push Harry back. Key word being tried, as Harry didn't even move an inch. Instead he stared at the boy who apparently had no upper body strength .

"That's it. I expected more force from an elephant like you."

"What's an elephant?" asked Liam dumbly.

Harry stared at Liam and shook his head before saying "How can you not now what an elephant is? I know you're stupid, but this is ridicules."

"Don't call me stupid!" Liam yelled in what was obviously not a threatening voice like he intended.

Harry though ran out of patients with this boy so he punched him in the face, threw him out of his compartment, closed the door, and went back to reading. He hit Liam with a memory charm first to make him forget to contact his father before losing the door, it might cause a few problems if he had to kill some aurors at breakfast.

A few minutes later an older student knocked on the door and when Harry went to open it he was met with a taller boy with red hair.

"Can I help you?"

The red headed boy looked at him before he pulled a notebook out and a quill. "I need your name for my report about an incident that occurred a few minutes ago."

"What incident?" Harry decided to play ignorant to see just how stupid wizards really were.

The boy cleared his throat, "A new first year was attacked by someone in this compartment."

Harry looked at him, making sure to have a confused expression on his face, "Really, are you sure it was this compartment?"

The taller boy looked confused, he never considered he'd get the wrong compartment, "Well, the one who complained stated that he was attacked by a lone boy in a compartment."

Harry smirked, "And instead of searching the train you pick a compartment with one person in it and assume you've found the right guy. Have you checked every compartment on this train?"

The tall boy seemed very unsure now, not even realizing that Harry hadn't given his name. "No, I haven't. Maybe I made a mistake." He left, leaving a smirking Harry behind, apparently wizards are very easy to fool.

An hour after that the compartment door abruptly opened by a blond boy, who Harry immediately recognised as the one from the Magic Box.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Harry practically growled, he was getting annoyed at all the interruptions.

"I remember you, that woman with you attacked my father." Blondie said

"He deserved it you know, and you are getting there as well."

"I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the house of Malfoy, how dare you threaten me." The blond git sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "I don't care what your name is." He said before he shoved Malfoy out of the compartment.

Draco overcame his shock pretty quickly, "How dare you strike me!" He pulled his wand from his sleeve but before he could get a spell off, Harry pulled it out of his hand and quickly pocketed it.

Draco's face was in shock and then rage, "You can't steal my wand."

Harry looked at him and with cold menace, "You are nothing more than a rude, arrogant bully. I don't like bullies, they make me angry."

Draco looked at Harry and said, "Wait until my father hears about this. You will be expelled for offending the House of Malfoy." Harry's eyes flashed in anger before it vanished, as quickly as it came. "You know I'm wondering, does all that inbreeding stop you from feeling pain?"

The next thing that happened was that Harry started repeatedly kicking the boy in the balls until he fell onto the ground. He kicked him a few more time for good measure.

"Guess not."

Malfoy's two gorilla guards shared a glance and took a menacing step forward.

Harry gave them an evil smirk, "did you two want some too?"

The two thuggish brutes paused, then took a not so menacing step back. They appeared to have enough working brain cells to know they were out classed.

"That's what I thought," Harry said before closing the door, or at least he tried to as a blond girl slipped into his compartment and sat down.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked as he closed the door, he was getting tired of people barging in on him.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass and I just wanted to pay my respects to one of the richest wizards in Britain." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"A vault in the name of Darkstar was opened in July, and is currently the fifth largest account in Gringotts."

"How did you find that out, or who I was for that matter?" Harry demanded.

"The Ministry has a list of the richest families in the finance department." Daphne answered, "Gringotts updates it every summer. It doesn't give the vault amount, it just lists the top ten families. It was included in the last treaty with the goblins so the ministry always knows who has the most money. Isn't it amazing."

"Remarkable." Harry responded dryly. "I take it they like knowing who to suck up to. Now, how did you find out who I was?"

"That sounds about right, and I know who you are because there were a lot of people who saw you at Gringotts, my father was one of them. He just showed me some memories of that day, and since the Darkstar account was opened that day, it wasn't far of a stretch to think that vault was yours. You looked about Hogwarts age so I thought you'd be on the train, that's how I tracked you down. Judging by you reaction I'd say my guess was correct." She didn't stay long after that, and the rest of Harry's trip passed without disturbances.

00000

Harry was standing on stone steps waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. He didn't pay much attention to the people around him or the glares he was receiving from Potter and Malfoy, instead he was focused on taking every detail around him, he would need to map out the castle sometime. A woman called professor McGonagall told everyone to wait here until the sorting ceremony was ready, so here he was just standing around waiting. And then there was the house he would be sorted into, if he had to guess he would say he would end up in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

It wasn't long before McGonagall called them into the hall and told them to put on a tatty old hat when she called their name, apparently it was supposed to sort them into their houses. Before the sorting began the hat started to sing and when it was over, McGonagall began calling names.

"Abbot, Hannah"

"Hufflepuff"

"Bones, Susan"

"Hufflepuff"

And on it went until.

"Darkstar, Harrison"

Harry stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. The hat wasn't on his head for more than a second before it let out an awful high-pitched scream that echoed through the Great Hall, and caused most of the students to clap their hands over their ears.

"GET ME OFF HIM!" the Hat screamed in fear. "How could something like you exist? Moreover, why would something like you be allowed to exist?"

It managed to shout out "Slytherin" before it leapt off Harry's head and bounded across the floor, pushing itself along with its brim, trying to reach the staff table. Harry didn't pay any attention to it and walked to the Slytherin table, ignoring the looks he was getting. It took the staff twenty minutes to calm the hat down enough to continue with the sorting and Harry paid attention to the placement of a few people. A bushy headed girl named Hermione Granger, a red haired boy called Ron Weasley and a timid boy named Neville Longbottom were all sorted into Gryffindor, Daphne Greengrass, the girl he met on the train, another girl, Tracy Davis and Malfoy, along with his two goons, went to Slytherin. Given the way the blond git acted he thought he would have ended up in Gryffindor. He watched the reaction of the hall when Liam Potter was called.

Loud murmurings and whisperings filled the Great Hall but when a read haired chubby boy with glasses swaggered up to the sorting hat, a lot of the students, mainly girls, wanted to barf. There were even a few whispers that called him a whale, not that Liam knew what a whale was, he didn't read much.

Harry surprised when the hat placed Liam into Gryffindor, the idiot wets himself every time someone mentions Voldemort, but it sort of made sense. He was too stupid for Ravenclaw, much to stupid, he was really, really stupid, a five year old was smarted than him. He was a selfish, greedy git so Hufflepuff is a big no, and he is about as cunning and subtly as, well, anything is more cunning and subtle than him. Taking all that into account, he probable just whined at the hat until it put him in Gryffindor, oh how that house is going to suffer with him there.

"Now that the sorting ceremony is complete I have a few words to say. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Dumbledore said after the sorting ceremony concluded. Food appeared on the tables and everyone started to dig in, well not everyone. Harry wouldn't eat anything served at this place, it was greasy, fattening and would shave years of your life. Good thing he can go years without eating, he still does it out of habit though and for the taste, although considering the length of a devil's lifespan it wouldn't take much off.

'_Your time will come you manipulative old bastard_.' Harry thought as he turned his to the Gryffindor table. He knew it was the old man who convinced the Potters to give him up and he would be included in Harry's revenge. His face instantly became one of disgust as he saw Liam Potter and Ron Weasley shoving food into their mouths with their bare hands. Harry had seen dragons with better manners, and they eat food by the tone.

"Well I'm not eating anytime this year after seeing that," he said. Many of the Slytherin table heard him and when they saw the site, they too stopped eating, many resisting the urge to throw up. Even more so when they saw food flying out of their mouths when they spoke.

As soon as the feast ended Dumbledore stood. "Now we've been fed and watered. It is time for a good night's rest. Your respective heads will hand you your schedule tomorrow morning before breakfast. Before you leave, a word of caution, the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, forbidden to all students, and the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, for those who don't wish to die a most painful death." He said and sent them on their way.

People were still whispering about Liam Potter as they left the great hall, the things they said were not polite at all. The Gryffindor's rushed to leave the hall first in an ungraceful manner while the Hufflepuff's Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's filed out in an orderly fashion. Harry's house headed to the dungeon to their common room, but he went straight to the boy's dormitory, to his room, and set up protections to keep others out. After he was satisfied that the room was secure, he took out his library trunk and enlarged it back to its original size before taking out the book Rebecca wrote, he would become a master of the mind arts. He wanted his mind protected from others, he paused, now that he thought about it what would happen if a wizard looked into his mind. That was something he might want to look into.

00000

The next few weeks were both dull and amusing for Harry. Dull because he already knew everything they were teaching, but a far more effective and efficiently form than these wizards used, and amusing because it showed Liam Potter was pathetic at magic. When Liam and Ron had shown up late for their first class of the year, Professor McGonagall took a lot of points and gave them both detentions.

-Flashback-

When class began McGonagall transformed from her cat form and began her introduction to transfiguration and how they would be turning matches into needles, ten minutes later she was interrupted when Liam Potter and Ron Weasley stumbled into the room. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley why, are you only now coming to class?"

"We slept in and barely made breakfast, so we kept eating until the food disappeared." Liam said, as if it explained everything.

"Are you saying you were late to my class because you were eating?" despite the class laughing at the explanation, it was plain to see that she did not find it the least bit amusing.

"Why else would we be late?" Ron questioned, ah the intelligence of the inbred red weasel.

McGonagall's glare could have petrified a basilisk, "the most common excuse I get from first years is that they got lost."

"Why would we get lost?" asked the dumb Potter, that was an incredibly stupid thing to say, "I've been coming here since I was five, I know my way around," correction, that was an incredibly stupid thing to say. There has to be a limit to human stupidity, there has to.

"Fifty points from both of you for not having an acceptable excuse for tardiness and not taking the first day seriously, now take a seat." McGonagall returned to her explanation of transfiguration and what was expected of them. Throughout the lesson her eyes kept coming back to Potter and Weasley, who were talking at the back of the class, not working at all.

-Flashback-

McGonagall even called both Liam and Ron dim-witted because they were unable to transfigure a matchstick into a needle after a month of attempting it. Harry was laughing like a lunatic when he witnessed that, inside of course. It wouldn't do for a devil of his stature to laugh out loud at something as trivial as two students being told off, but he really wanted to.

In charms professor Flitwick told Liam and Ron that they were incapable of performing a levitating charm, which caused Harry to almost fall out of his chair trying to prevent himself from laugh hysterically. He was usually very good at hiding his emotions, but seeing Potter and Weasley, AKA Weasel, being told repeatedly that they failed was pushing his training to the limits.

The answers Liam gave in Defence Against the Dark Arts were so ridicules that some of the class actually started bashing their heads on the desks. Really, who say 'hit it with a stunner and it'll go down' when dealing with a troll, those things are resistant to magic. When the astronomy professor told everyone to find the brightest star, what did Liam do, he pointed at the moon. Harry's mask of indifference almost shattered at that moment. Herbology was where he showed visible emotion as he was smiling throughout the lesson. Professor Sprout asked Liam to pass her a plant pot, he just looks at her dumbly and says "What's a plant pot?" everyone, even his own house were laughing at him, but all Harry did was smile. Preventing himself from bursting out laughing for weeks was starting to crack his emotionless image.

Potions class proved two things, one, yes it's possible to break Harry's cold indifference, and two, Potter can't read to save his life. During lessons it was made abundantly clear that professor Snape was less than impressed by Liam Potter's attitude, which was apparently identical to the arrogance of James Potter, and his abysmal brewing skills. Professor Snape had insulted and completely humiliated Liam when his boil cure potion was blue, not green as it should be. When he pointed out that the instructions say to take it off the fire when it turns red, Liam asked which word was red. Liam Potter was proven to have the reading ability of a six year old, that's being generous, and that broke Harry as he collapsed laughing along with the rest of the class.

Harry was smiling like Christmas had arrived for the rest of the day and nothing could make him stop.

Of course that was only his performance in the practical applications of the classes, when it came to the written work it was a whole different story. Liam couldn't understand most of the words in the text books so he got his assignments wrong, he had to ask the teachers what the words said and what they meant. He failed every piece of homework he got since he always left it till the last minute or sometimes didn't do it at all. When he tried to get someone else to do it for him they refused and he was stuck doing it on his own. When he did manage to hand in work, not often, his writing was so bad that the professors couldn't understand it.

Liam Potter was at the bottom of the every class in his year, right next to Ron Weasley, who was angry and jealous with everyone else. His attitude was bad enough but when he shouted "You should be lucky to have me in your class, I'm the boy who lived" right at McGonagall and Snape, suffice to say it was not good. He'd been losing points and gaining detentions literally since day one, but that outburst cost him detentions till New Year and put Gryffindor over a thousand points in the red, no one wanted to associate with him. Since his first day at Hogwarts his only friend was one Ronald Weasley who was nothing more than his lap dog, and whenever he tried to talk anyone they would run away, the girls either threw up or screamed before running away. He'd lost more than two thousand points since he started and the Gryffindor's had all black balled him, no one would talk to him, help him, or even acknowledge his existence they were so angry at him. His housemates slowly acted so cold towards him that it was positively arctic.

This wasn't the end of Gryffindor's suffering though, not by a long shot.

Liam didn't understand any of this, of course, his own over inflated head prevented him from noticing that everyone was repulsed by his arrogance as well as his chubby appearance. He still thought that everyone would want to be friends with the boy who lived, he still thought he was the top of every class, that he was the best, even with the teachers telling him right to his face that he was failing he still couldn't take the hint.

It was during the flying lessons that a few things became clear, one Liam Potter is afraid of heights and two, he can't spot a castle right in front of him until he crashes into it. It got even worse for Gryffindor when Dumbledore insisted that Liam be made seeker for their quidditch team. The chasers were disgusted and threatened to resign from the team if Liam was on it, the Weasley twins, who were the beaters, just said goodbye and walked off, and Wood, the captain, started bashing his head against a post. During his one practice session it was clear that his quidditch abilities sucked as he couldn't catch, or for that matter see, the golf balls Wood threw, or the tennis balls, or the quaffle, or anything else that was thrown at him.

He was thrown off the team before he even got on since nobody wanted him on it, but once again, he couldn't see it. He thought he was off the team since the other teams wouldn't play if they were up against the boy who lived, not because he was pathetic at quidditch and everybody hated him.

Harry, however, was the exact opposite of Liam. Not only was he the top of every class but the teachers all liked him, they praised his work, and he was also on the Accelerated Hogwarts Education (AHE). The AHE is an alternative program that is available only for the most gifted of students, it compresses two years of education into one so any student taking this option will be in for a difficult time. Harry has been in this rigorous process for over two months and has already passed year one of Potions, History, Astronomy, Herbology and DADA, he should have Transfiguration and Charms complete by Christmas. If he kept up this pace then he should be finished by his fourth year at Hogwarts. That's four years to cause chaos for everyone in the British Wizarding world, he could do that and he would have fun when he did, ruining the Potters was still a priority though.

To make sure no one knew he could do magic without a wand Harry was using a fake so people would think he was just another wizard, albeit a talent one. He made sure to always use it in public to make them think that he was reliant on it like the rest of them were. He still laughed some times when he thinks about how wizards and witches could only do magic by using a stupid stick, he was grateful he wasn't limited to relying on a twig to channel magic.

Wizards had one major Achilles heel, and if they actually had any common sense then they would try to understand their weaknesses and do what they can to counteract them. Harry smirked as he thought about the glaringly obvious weakness that wizards and witches had. Deprive them of their wands and they suffer one hundred percent of the time. Without a wand they can't use magic, except for apparition, and most of them are unfit since they don't train their bodies. Take away the wand and a wizard is as good as dead, and that's not even considering their complete lack of common sense.

Halloween came around quickly and _Harry was in the Great Hall when suddenly the doors burst opened, revealing Quirrell who ran as he practically screamed "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" before he promptly fainted. _

_'__Hmm, don't people usually fall backwards when they faint__.' thought Harry, as he watched the Great Hall erupted in chaos. _

_"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed and everyone immediately shut up. "Prefects, please lead your fellow housemates back to your common rooms. Teachers follow me to the dungeon."_

_As Harry walked past the Gryffindor's, he heard someone say, "Where's Granger?" "She's been crying in the girls toilets since Charms thanks to Weasley and Potter." and his usually calm demeanour slipped when he saw the fat Potter and a red headed Weasley looking like somewhere between guiltily and smug. _

_Sighing, he broke away from his house and went looking for the troll. It didn't take long to find as Harry was soon in a deserted corridor when he saw the twelve feet grotesque troll lumbering into the girl's bathroom. Harry darted into the bathroom and found a small busy haired girl doing her best to avoid being turned into paste by the troll in front of her that was swinging its club over its head. Normally Harry wouldn't have cared about what happened to someone he didn't know, but since it was Potter that had caused this, he wasn't about to let someone die because of that fat boy's stupidity._

_"Hey ugly!" Harry called as stepped into the bathroom._

_The troll stropped mid swing and Hermione _looked up to see the troll cowering in fear at the Slytherin first year in the doorway.

What Hermione witnessed was a horrific sight that would give her nightmares for the rest of her life, but needless to say, the troll was no longer a problem as Harry grabbed its club and proceeded to bash the hell out of it. She had no idea how he was swinging a club that was much larger than him, but she didn't think about it long as t_he troll howled in pain as a horrifying snap was heard as Harry shattered the troll's knees. Harry beat the troll almost to death with the club in no time, and t_hen, with a maddening and hysterical laugh, he bashed the troll's head in with the club for good measure, smiling as he did._ The dead troll fell to the ground with an earth shaking thump that caused Hermione to jump._

_Harry imbedded the club into the troll's body and walked over to the now sobbing Hermione Granger who, without warning, launched herself onto him, securing her arms around his waist. Harry was shocked at the unexpected contact but slowly hugged the tear eyes girl. Then footsteps could be heard, and Harry turned around to see the shocked faces of the professors. _

_"Mr Darkstar, why are you here?" Snape said as he entered._

_"Simply put, I was on my way to my dorm when I heard some Gryffindor's say that Granger had not appeared at the feast, so I thought she might not have been given the warning about the troll. I came looking for her and found the troll attempting to smash her with its club, so I simply took its club and smashed it first." Harry replied as he hugged a still crying Hermione closer._

_"Is this true, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, clearly shocked._

_Hermione nodded even though her face was buried in Harry's chest. _

_"May I ask what happened as I heard that Miss Granger was poorly treated today. I heard some of her house mates say how she was mocked in class today." Harry said, his anger was clear._

_McGonagall's expression turned into one of cold rage as she asked quietly, "can you tell us about that Miss Granger."_

_Hermione said quietly, "Liam Potter and Ron Weasley said I was just a bossy know it all who had no friends and shouldn't be here."_

_McGonagall looked as if she were very close to erupting and she wasn't the only one, Snape and Flitwick also looked furious, though probably for different reasons. "Don't worry Miss Granger, they will be punished accordingly, and severely."_

_"Darkstar, did you say that it was you who incapacitated the beast?" Snape asked._

_"I've faced worse," Harry said as he unlogged the club from the troll and put it on his shoulder, shocking the professors with his inhuman strength. "Souvenir."_

_"Right," Snape said, dryly, "A hundred points to Slytherin then." _

_"Ok, well this was fun, can you bring trolls in more often, I get bored." Harry was smiling at their faces, the fish out of water expression was priceless. "Here, take her to the hospital wing and get her something for shock, I've got to frame this club, or hang it over the fireplace." He said as he passed Hermione to McGonagall and left, laughing loudly as he went._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, my computer was in for repairs.

Hope you like my new chapter.

* * *

It didn't take long for word of Harry's deed to spread around the school and there were some mixed reactions. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's didn't really act that different but they did praise him for saving a student, the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's however did react differently. The Slytherin's confronted him and started to beret him for saving a mudblood, Harry shut them up easily enough, a few wands painfully inserted into some sensitive areas and they dropped it, easy. They had learned the hard way not to threaten him or try to give him orders, he'd have to thank Rebecca for teaching him how to do that. Gryffindor's reaction was confusing because on one hand they were grateful to him for saving Hermione, but on the other he's a Slytherin so he's the enemy, it was confusing for Harry to understand them. When they heard the Liam and Ron were responsible for Hermione being in the bathroom in the first place, their reactions were a bit more severe. They had, with McGonagall's permission, prevented them from entering Gryffindor tower after they left until curfew. That wasn't all as both Liam and Ron spend a few days in the hospital wing after McGonagall told the students what happened.

In addition to what the other students did to them, both boys had letter sent home to their parents, which was more embarrassing for them when their mothers sent them howlers. The noise level in the Great Hall that morning was beyond anything they heard before, several of the windows smashed and a lot of the students had to be treated for temporary deafness. Both boys couldn't show their faces in public for a while after that, they just went to classes, failed miserably, and went back to their common room.

Harry caused even more trouble for the Potters when he demanded the contents of Liam's trust vault as compensation for endangering a student. He used the stupid laws of this backwards society to legally have everything in the vault transferred to his. Harry actually laughed at the sheer brilliance of his plan, and the best part was that he knew James would refill Liam's vault back up once it was empty, and the same amount would be added to his old trust vault, which would be moved to the Darkstar vault immediately after. The Potters would lose twice the amount that was in Liam's trust vault and it would all be perfectly legal, he had to stop himself doing a happy dance, those galleons would be his by next week. He was going to split it with Hermione though since she was the one who nearly died.

Another thing that happened was that Hermione started hanging out with Harry, they spent time in the library, by the lake, or even just wandering the castle. They actually enjoyed each other's company over their own housemate's since they could actually have an intelligent conversation with each other. She was even left alone in potions class since she started sitting by Harry. The first time Harry brought Hermione into the Slytherin common room there were a few people that had something to say.

-Flashback-

Harry and Hermione just walked into the Slytherin common room and sat in the couch by the fire. Almost instantly a group of older Slytherin's marched up to them and judging by the looks on their faces, they were not happy.

"Darkstar, you dare to bring a mudblood into the noble house of Slytherin." The lead boy, Stan Grey, if he remembered correctly, said to Harry.

"Since she is someone I can have an intelligent conversation with then yes, I dare," Harry replied calmly, not scared at all.

Grey frowned and signalled his group to surround them. "We tolerated you in Slytherin this long because you bring us points but no more. I think it's time for a lesson in respect, Darkstar. You will suffer the consequences for bringing her here." he said as he tried to grab Hermione. What happened next was not a pretty sight.

"I think the consequences would be worse for you if you touch her, Grey," Harry said as he got up. The four boys held their wands pointed at Harry. "You saw me with my new club, how easily I lifted it. Do you what to see what I can do to you when I'm not holding back?"

The group ignored him before putting away their wands, and then began to surround Harry from all directions, not a good thing to do when he's a little irritated. He cracked his knuckles to loosen up his joints and prepared to teach them a lesson. They arrogantly thought that they could take on the smaller boy, so when Grey gave a signal to his comrades, they were not expecting what followed.

They did not use spells as they didn't want to leave any magical evidence since it can be easily traced so they were going to use physical means. Physical injuries would be harder to trace so they thought they could get away with it, they were dead wrong. Even if Harry hadn't been a devil, anyone with any form of training could have beaten these guys.

Harry simply stepped forward and kicked the first one who approached him in the balls, sending him to the floor, before shattering his knee cap and punching him in the face, knocking him out. He sidestepped a punch thrown at him and quickly sent his fist straight into the ribs of the one who tried to hit him, breaking at least two and putting him down for the count. He kicked the legs out from under the third boy who tried to grab him and followed up with a swift kick to the face, sending him off to dream land. As Grey reached for his wand, deciding that he would actually need it, he was grabbed by the back of his head and his nose was slammed into Harry's knee, sending him to the floor. The whole fight ended in seconds.

The whole common room was shocked into silence. A first year had completely destroyed four upper years in seconds, and he did it all with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Now all of you better listen," Harry said calmly, he was not even out of breath. He grabbed the much larger Grey by the neck and raised him up so they could see him, Grey moaned through his broken nose with blood pouring from his mouth. "If any of you try to harm Hermione, this is what I'll do to you, if I'm feeling merciful that is. Oh, and if I hear any of you calling anyone a mudblood again…" He left the sentence unfinished, letting them fill in the blanks. The smile on his face had them all terrified, when he threw Grey into a wall and sat back down besides Hermione didn't help their moods.

-Flashback end-

Needless to say that no Slytherin would dare try to harm, or insult, Hermione after that. The few stupid enough to actually try were sent to the hospital wing and had yet to return. Malfoy was actually so injured that he wouldn't be returning for at least a month, if that.

00000

"Welcome to our first staff meeting of the year," Dumbledore greeted the teachers as he sat behind his desk in his office.

Staff meetings were usually held once a month, the first one being at the beginning of October, so the new first years a chance to settle into the castle. Due to some unforeseen emergency requiring Dumbledore's presence at the Wizengamot, they were unable to hold a meeting in October, so instead they were holding it now. These meetings were usually on the subjects of 'How are the first years settling in?', 'Is there anything that needs our attention?', 'are the students coping with the work load?' and other things like that.

"Does anyone have any concerns they would like to voice?" Dumbledore asked, "Any issues they'd like to address?"

Severus Snap was the first to speak, "My first years have settled in well but, some of my Slytherin's have suffered extreme injuries and are currently in the hospital wing. I believe Mr Darkstar is responsible, but no one will say anything against him. Regarding potions, I am sorry to say that even my snakes are less than talented in the art. Only Mr Darkstar and Miss Granger are of any note."

"Praising a Gryffindor, are you feeling alright Severus?" chuckled McGonagall.

"I assure you, I am quite fine."

"Enough of that you two," said Dumbledore, "anything on the rest of the houses?"

The other three heads of houses agreed that their first years have settled in nicely, but some are suffering from home sickness.

"Although there was that incident with the troll," said McGonagall, "I am ashamed to admit that one of my lions was nearly killed due to actions of two other Gryffindor's."

"Really, who?" the headmaster asked.

"Liam Potter and Ron Weasley," replied the Gryffindor head, "and don't even think of trying to cancel their punishment. They've already had howlers from their mothers, you should remember the Great Hall needed repairing, and they forbidden from entering the common room until curfew for the rest of the year."

Her glare was enough for the headmaster to drop his argument.

And so the meeting went on. The students had taken to their work well, and there were some exceptional students such as Harry Darkstar and Hermione Granger, who were both talented students, especially with Harry on the AHE. Those two were at the top of their classes and all the teachers had good things to say about them. The teachers for the elective courses didn't say much other than their students were hard working, and that there were a few notable students that they were keeping an eye on.

After everyone had said their piece, Dumbledore specifically asked about one student in particular. Now, it might not be usual for a headmaster to take a significant interest in a student's life, but this one was Liam Potter.

"I trust that Liam Potter is handling his classes well?" he asked, the reactions he got were not what he expected.

"That boy and his cohort Weasley are two of the dumbest students I've ever had in my class. They have managed to make almost all of their cauldrons explode, they can barely read the instructions, and all the other Gryffindor's have started sitting at the Slytherin side of the classroom just to avoid them. Those two have nearly killed everyone in my class whenever the try to create a potion, if this keeps up there will be more than just a hospital visit." Snape sneered. One would think that this was just his hatred for the boy's father colouring his view, but the rest of the professors were agreeing with him.

"He has yet to perform a single spell other than turning a match into a needle, and he has either failed or not handing in any of the work assigned, and Weasley is no different. Their attitude is also appalling and I am thinking of removing them from my class since. Also, the whole of Gryffindor will no longer acknowledge their presence and have prevented any member of the house from helping them." McGonagall's lips were paper thin.

"They are the same in class," the charms professor spoke, "those two have so far only managed the lumos and levitation spells, and I too am considering removing them from my class for lack of assigned work being completed. They have been disturbing my lessons constantly, and if this keeps up I will not have them in my class any longer."

"That Potter boy thought the moon was a star in his first class, and I have yet to receive a single piece of work from him." Aurora Sinistra, the astronomy professor, said.

Beginning to lose hope, Albus moved on to the last teacher who has Potter in her class. "How about you Pomona, anything to say?" he asked hoping for some good news, since she almost never had a bad word to say about anyone.

"They both have no knowledge of even the basics of Herbology, Potter didn't even know what a plant pot was." Pomona Sprout said. "They cause distractions, don't listen, and have caused some of the others in the class to visit the hospital wing. They don't do any of the assigned work, and spend the entire lesson playing with the manure fertilizer."

The others were shocked, professor Sprout had rarely said a bad word about anyone as long as she'd been at Hogwarts, but now she is changeling Snape's attitude regarding those two boys. If they caused the normally polite Herbology professor to act like Snape then they must be absolutely terrible in her class.

"That's a bit harsh of you Pomona," said the headmaster, while the others chuckled at Sprout's minor outburst.

"What's more is that they will go to lunch without washing his hands after morning classes, and we've all seen how they eat."

The laughter stopped immediately. They had all seen how those boys ate, with their hands. They ignored the knives and forks, and just dived right in. Not a single person was willing to sit next to them, and if they sit down next to someone, that person would get up and move elsewhere. Now the image of them eating with manure covered hands threatened to bring up their dinner, when they remembered the boys would lick their fingers after they finished, they began to feel the bile rising. The staff looked sick and didn't wait for the headmaster's permission before they all rushed to the windows to regurgitate their evening meal.

00000

The weather turned decidedly cold as November came to Hogwarts. Frost covered the ground during the mornings, not disappearing until later in the day, and the lake, not yet frozen, became as cold as ice. This didn't bother Harry though since devils have a high resistance to temperature extremes.

Of course Quidditch matches between houses were soon going to start as well regardless of the colder weather. The first match of the season, between Gryffindor and Slytherin, was taking place on Saturday and tensions were high. Not surprising given the history between the two houses. The Gryffindor team was apparently the same as it was last year, except for their seeker who had graduated, the replacement was a second year whose name Harry didn't bother to know. From what he'd heard the boy was a loud braggart who was not well liked by the Gryffindor's.

The day of the Quidditch match had everyone exited, except Harry. In Harry's opinion quidditch was boring, he had more fun watching Rebecca with the Nightmares.

Harry tried to equate the game with magical football but it didn't really bear any similarities to the sport. Harry connected the chasers and keepers bit to basketball, or really flying basketball, the beaters made him think of dodge ball, baseball combo, given how they hit the bludgers at the other team, and Harry didn't have a clue what to compare the seekers to.

The points system also didn't make much sense to him. If a chaser puts the quaffle through the hoops they score ten points, that was understandable, but the snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points. That was just so ridiculous since whichever team caught the snitch would win the game, granted that didn't always happen, just nine out of ten times. If the snitch was worth something like fifty points then it would make the game more challenging, but that was just his personal opinion.

Harry saw the snitch hovering by the Gryffindor goal post and looked skywards, wondering if the seekers had noticed it yet, neither of them had as they were down the other end of the pitch. A cry went up from the crowd, bringing attention to the Slytherin end where Katie Bell had just scored a goal.

Immediately following this the Slytherin seeker crashed into the stands, specifically right into Liam Potter. Harry caught the expression on his face as he crashed, panic. Given the way he was yanking at his broom, and it wasn't changing course, he seemed to have lost control of it. Before anyone could react the two bludgers also crashed into the stands, right into Liam before he could recover from the first impact.

No one noticed that the Gryffindor seeker caught the snitch.

With the match now over Liam was taken to the hospital wing where he would be staying for a few days to treat his broken ribs, not that anyone cared.

A few days after the game and everyone was still taking about it, not the game itself, but what happened to Potter. Many theories were tossed around, from someone cursing him with bad luck to the god of quidditch attacking him. Harry founds the god of quidditch theory funny, but there could be a god for the sport for all he knew, there were hundreds of deities after all. The theory that caught his attention though was the one about someone controlling the broom and bludgers and using them to attack Liam, he'd think about it later, once he stopped smiling.

December was halfway gone when the snow got really heavy. Many of the students were going home for the holidays, Hermione included, but not Harry. He wanted to stay and scout the castle some more, the fact that Potter was staying and he could torment and otherwise ruin his Christmas had nothing to do with it. He also had just finished all his first year classes and passed with high marks, he'd be starting his second year courses after the holidays.

One of the more amusing things that happened during the holidays was Hagrid getting in trouble for raising a dragon on school grounds. He was nearly sent to prison for it, but somehow Dumbledore prevented that and had the dragon sent to a reserve. Too bad, a dragon would have livened up the place.

Harry didn't leave his room for the first few days of the holiday. He was reading the books on mind arts and was making progress, he definitely had adequate defences so getting into his mind would not be an easy task. Breaking into the minds of others however was not something he was willing to do casually because a person's mind is their sanctuary, he would only do it if he had to.

He had read Liam's mind though, it was Potter so he would. The three main things that were always on his mind were food, given how fat he is that's to be expected, quidditch, even though he's terrible he still thinks he's the best, and his fame. The latter was the worst, he thinks that he should be given everything he wants even when he has no real magic to speak of. Harry did however pick up on a map and invisibility cloak in Liam's possession. While Harry didn't need the cloak to become invisible, he didn't want Potter to have it, and since it seemed to be a Potter family heirloom the brat would be in a whole host of trouble if he lost it. The map was apparently made by his father so there would be even more trouble if, correction, when he lost it. Harry actually became lost in a daydream of all the trouble Liam would be in when the loss of two family items was discovered.

Harry didn't bother doing much to Liam during the holidays besides a few small pranks, instead he wandered the castle or walked around, or on, the frozen lake. He did send a Christmas present to Rias though. When he was in his room he was normally in his potions trunk creating and refining potions. He created the potions the usual way in his potions lab then he used his chemistry lab to refine them. Each of his refined potions was contained in a small vial and instead of being the colour it says in the books, these were a crystal clear liquid. The potions looked clear because they were the actual potion in its purest form, far more concentrated and potent.

Harry had been making potions since he got here, and since he hasn't slept in that time he'd created hundreds of refined potions and hundreds more regular ones. He was planning on selling the normal ones in the Wizarding world since they were quite high quality, he figured he could get a good price for them. The refined ones he was still unsure what to do with, but he might be able to sell them to the non-magical community, he could say they were new experimental products and see where it went from there.

The refined potions definitely had value since he tested a refined hair changing potion on Potter and Weasley and the results were hilarious. He put a few drops on their food and when they inhaled it, they didn't eat slowly, Liam's hair changed from red to Malfoy blond and Ron's red hair turned bright green. They didn't notice it immediately, someone actually had to point it out to them, but the site afterwards was hilarious, it lasted for days and students turned purple from trying to hold their laughs. The rumour was that someone cursed Potter teach him lesson, Weasley got hit because he was his friend, it wasn't a curse but close enough.

He was also creating potions, using examples from his books, that would work for other creatures such as vampires and werewolves. Since they had a higher resistance to magic the potions had to be more potent, but it could be another market if he got it right.

00000

The holidays were nearly over and Harry was waiting by the gargoyle entrance to the headmaster's office. He'd been asked to come to a meeting with the headmaster yesterday, but wasn't told what it was about. He'd been standing there for ten minutes and the gargoyle hadn't moved so he eventually got fed up waiting.

"Move now or be destroyed," Harry said to the statue. When it remained motionless he pulled out the troll club from his pocked, it was larger on the inside, and swung it at the gargoyle. The gargoyle and the section of wall behind it were reduced to a pile of rubble and dust following the attack. Considering it was a club as thick as a man wielded by a devil with more strength than a giant, the fact that the whole wall wasn't knocked down was a miracle, or just dumb luck.

A staircase was revealed to be behind the remains of the wall. Harry ascended it until he came to a door that most likely led to the headmaster's office, as he reached up to knock on the door.

"Enter," the headmaster's voice came from the other side before he'd even touched the door.

"_How does he do that_?" Harry thought.

He stepped in the office and looked around. The office was larger than he thought, with dozens of artefacts lying around, rows of books there, all neatly put in their shelves, and sitting on a perch on the desk a phoenix was facing him. On top of some shelves was the Sorting Hat, it appeared to be sleeping.

The only people in the room besides him and the headmaster were professor McGonagall and professor Snape.

"Greetings Mr Darkstar," Dumbledore said as Harry entered his office, "lemon drop,"

"No thank you headmaster," he replied curtly.

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Well you see, if a student is on the Advanced Hogwarts Educational track that you have taken, then there is a meeting after they have completed a year's worth of work. This is to see if they are coping with the advanced education system and whether they will continue it or not. Since Christmas break is nearly over we thought to get it out of the way now."

"A sensible idea headmaster," Harry was doing a very good job of hiding his hatred for the man in front of him. "I completed my assigned work before the holidays, as I'm sure these two can tell you," he indicated McGonagall and Snape, "and I don't believe I will have any trouble with the rest of the necessary work I must complete by summer."

"It is true headmaster that young Mr Darkstar copes very well with the amount of work given and his assignments show interesting views," said Snape, "I do believe he could continue with his current education with no difficulty."

Dumbledore looked to McGonagall, "Do you agree with this Minerva?"

"Mr Darkstar is the top student in his year," she admitted, "I have no problems with allowing him to continue as he is."

"Well then," said Dumbledore as he faced Harry, "if there are no objections you can continue with your current educational path. Do you wish to continue with it Harry?"

"Yes headmaster," he replied.

"Very well then, you may leave now,"

After Harry left McGonagall said she had papers to mark and left as well.

Now alone, Dumbledore turned to Snape, "Severus, can you give me your honest opinion of Mr Darkstar."

"He is a good student with a brilliant mind," he thought for a moment, "I'm sure he is responsible for many of the Slytherin hospital visits, and the way he destroyed the troll is unnerving. Given how he casually lifted the trolls club I don't think he's fully human."

"Do you think he is a danger to the students?"

"Unless they start something I'd have to say no. I could try Legilimency to find out if he is truly a threat," he knew the headmaster would let him do it since he wanted to be kept updated on students that might cause problems.

The headmaster sighed, "very well Severus, but let him enjoy the holiday."

Noticing the dismissal Snape left the office, planning to take a look into Harry's mind in his next potions class.

00000

It was shortly after curfew one night before the start of the new term when Harry heard the voices of Flitwick and Snape coming from one of the unused classrooms. He pressed himself near the door, after rendering himself invisible, and listened.

"Filius, I believe that Quirrell let the troll on Halloween as a distraction." Snape said in a low voice. "The Philosopher Stone might very well be gone by now if Mr Darkstar had not killed the damn thing. I don't understand why the headmaster would bring that thing here, it puts a target on the school," he mused.

"I don't understand it either Severus. He didn't even inform the girl's parent of the incident," Flitwick squeaked. "He is supposed to do that if a student is injured while at school."

"I know that, but I'm more concerned about his lack of action in protecting the stone. The protections around it are feeble and any competent first year can get through them."

Harry listened for a few more minutes before he made his way back to his room, while there he mused over what he'd heard. The Philosopher's Stone which could grant eternal life and riches, created by the renowned alchemist Nicholas Flamel, was here at the castle. Who would need something like that? The answer hit him immediately, Voldemort. Snape had mentioned that Quirrell let the troll in, so he was most likely in league with the Dark Lord and since Dumbledore seemed to be doing nothing, Harry's mind came to most obvious conclusion, he wanted to test Liam Potter.

"Potter couldn't pass a test if the answers were staring him right in the face, this is going to be fun." Harry laughed as he started reading.

00000

January finally came meaning Christmas was over and school was once again in full swing, and Harry was happy as can be. During his break he had checked what was so dangerous about the third floor, and oh boy was he surprised, not to mention shocked, at the sheer stupidity of what he found. A Cerberus, a three headed dog, was just behind the door on that floor. Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to keep something like that at a school full of kids, it was like they wanted students to get hurt. Something his father said instantly came to mind, wizards, they have no logic, no common sense, how they survived this long was beyond him. And then there was the Devil Snare, he just teleported past it, but anyone could get past the damn thing, all they had to do was burn it.

Then there's the flying keys and the brooms, it like they want someone to get past. The door itself was magically reinforced to negate spells and not to open without the right key, which apparently had to be chased by a broom. Whatever moron spelled the door didn't take into account someone picking the lock, breaking the door down manually or smashing through the wall. This was proven when Harry punched the door down, literally sending it off its hinges, he put it back when he entered the next room.

Through the door was a giant chess set that came to life when he stepped on it. This was so easy to get around that Harry had to take a breather after he spent a good ten minutes cursing the intelligence of whoever charmed this thing. He simply jumped off the chess board and walked around it to the door on the far side.

On the other side of the door was a sleeping troll, Harry didn't bother looking at it and walked passed into a room where flames blocked the doors, both forward and back. He read the riddle by the phials in the middle of the room and again cursed the stupidity of wizards, who gives a clue to get passed protections. He simply dowsed the flames with water, the idiots didn't even think of that, an entered the next room.

The room was large with just a mirror sitting in the middle. There were no protections that he could find and no way to identify if someone had entered the room. Harry didn't even need to look at the mirror to know what it was, the Mirror of Erised. He didn't bother sticking around after he saw the stone was in the mirror, he teleported back to his room and went back to reading his books.

00000

The first day of the new term was just what Harry expected, boring, but things got interesting the next day in potions. Snape finally got a chance to perform Legilimency of Harry on the second day back after the holidays. He though he would have an easy trip into a child's mind, but there were two things that he didn't know that needed to be taken into account. One, Harry is a devil, and a devil's mind works differently than humans and two, he's been practicing mental defences with Rebecca and by reading her book. Sorry Snape, not really, but this is gonna hurt.

Harry looked up at the professor and the two locked eyes. Snape used this opportunity to cast a small Legilimency probe at the boy's mind, only to blink in surprise when he found himself in a dark void, instead of a place full of memories. This place seemed wrong to him, everything around him felt cold, and the void seemed to emanate pure darkness. Snape only caught an image of glowing green eyes before he was forced out of the boy's mind.

As he was flung out of Harry's mind Snape screamed and grabbed the sides of his head. It got much worse as he fell to the floor as blood flowing out his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears. He was thrashing round like he was having some kind of massive seizure before becoming still.

Hermione quickly overcame her shock, "someone get help," nobody moved, "now!" said more forcefully

That seemed to work as Malfoy ran out of the room, presumably to get help.

"Is…is he alive?" she asked Harry, who was standing over Snape.

Harry placed his fingers on the side of Snape's neck and felt for a pulse, "seems to be," the casual way he said it was unnerving.

"Should we try to move him?" She asked shakily.

"That could cause more damage," he thought for a moment, "actually it's probably better if we return to our seats and wait for a teacher to show up."

Harry went back to his seat followed by Hermione, who hesitated at first. He found it interesting that this amount of damage could be caused by a wizard looking into a devil's mind, he didn't even try to eject Snape. His mind was too different, too alien, for most humans to comprehend, the sheer nature of it was enough to force Snape out and deal incredible damage to him. He idly wondered what would happen if he trapped a wizard inside his mind, maybe their head would explode.

Before long they heard people running towards the classroom. Everyone looked towards the door to see Professor McGonagall, flowed by Malfoy, rushing into the classroom.

"What happened?" she directed her question at the entire room.

"We don't know professor. One minute professor Snape was looking around the class as we were preparing to brew our potion, the next he was screaming and grabbed his head before he fell to the floor," Hermione told the woman, "he also started thrashing around after he fell."

Without hesitation, McGonagall conjured a stretcher and started to float Snape out of the classroom. Before she left she turned back to the class, "class dismissed. Everyone return to your common rooms," she then hurried out the door to take Snape to the hospital wing.

What no one knew was that Snape's ability to use Legilimency wouldn't work like before. His little foray into the mind of a devil had damaged him, and from now on using Legilimency would result in a massive headache, and if he was stupid enough to push it, which he is, he might have another seizure. He wouldn't be using it for a while anyway since he would be out of commission, and in the hospital wing, for quite some time.

With Snape unable to teach Dumbledore would be taking over for the time being.

As the Slytherin's were walking back to their common room several water balloons were launch at them and Harry moved out of the way without thinking, making a certain poltergeist growl in frustrations.

"AHHH!" Someone shouts and Harry looks up to see Daphne drenched in water. "PEEVES! I'm going to tell a professor about this!"

"Oh, the poor girl angry," a ghost like creature was floating in mid-air. This creature wasn't a ghost but the resident poltergeist better known as Peeves. Unlike all the other ghosts in Hogwarts, Peeves was solid and could interact with the living, mainly be annoying them.

"Peeves, was it?" Harry asked, looking up at the spectre, "that was rude and I believed you owe this young lady an apology."

"Wee little firsty thinks Peeves apologized, I'd like to see you try," Peeves taunted.

"I am going to the count of three," Harry said, subtly condensing his energy into a ball in his right hand.

Peeves just laughed and throw another water balloon at Harry, who caught it with ease.

He throws the energy ball in his hand at Peeves, causing him to instantly drop to the floor with a loud thud.

"What did you do?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing much, I simply paralyzed him," Harry said as he tossed the water balloon away and glared at Peeves. "Now apologies to her," Harry said, summoning another energy ball.

"Peeves is sorry, he'll be a good ghosty from now on!" Peeves frantically screamed. When Harry released the poltergeist he instantly flies away, screaming about a scary first year.

00000

Nothing much happened for Harry during the next few weeks, aside from the fact that he was hailed as the only person to scare Peeves and the other ghosts of Hogwarts thanking him for putting Peeves in line. He basically spent his time alternating between classes, his books and potions, helping Hermione, and making the lives of Liam, Ron, and sometimes Neville, hell. Since Snape was incapacitated for a few weeks someone had to. And martial arts practice, can't forget that, he has been lax in that department, only practicing on weekends.

The next morning Harry was dressed in his casual attire, black shirt and pants, as he quickly ran around the lake a couple times to loosen up his muscles. After stretching a bit, Harry started his combat practice, or as most people, beside Zorn and Rebecca call it, stuff that should be impossible to do. He stood in the middle of the grounds, controlling his breathing and enhancing his senses to feel around him, then he went into action. He moved at incredible speeds, he looked like a black blur, going through complex manoeuvres that put masters of the martial arts to shame. He threw punches, kicks, and performed inhuman feats of agility as he fought off opponents only he could see, while moving with more grace than an athlete.

Both his father and Rebecca had taught him a fight is very rarely planed, so he would have to rely on both improvisation and adaptability to survive, especially against a stronger opponent. Very early on in his training, his father had taught him to do image training, create opponents within his mind that he would contend with.

They forced him to analyse an opponent's style and look for where the next attack will come from, then to either attack or defend, depending both his experience with his foes and the environment around him. This was also something that he was meant to incorporate into his daily life. He was meant to be always alert, always aware, he tried but he wasn't at the same level as a warrior would be. He was also taught to memorize and practice the different styles of martial arts and incorporate them into his own fighting style, it would make him harder to predict.

After Harry finished his morning exercises, not even out of breath, he calmly walked to the rocks by the lake, only to hear Hermione's excited scream.

"Harry! That was unbelievable, incredible, it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. How did move so fast, how could you…"

That was as far as she got as Harry put her figure to her lips.

Hermione had woken up when the sunlight shone through the window in the girl's dormitory, making her see the beautiful day that lay ahead, good thing it was a weekend. She rid herself of the last vestiges of sleep from her mind before getting up to start the day. As she was outside, walking towards her favourite reading spot by the lake, she caught movement at the corner of her eye and having her curious nature get the better of her, walked towards the field on the side of the lake. She stayed behind the trees and looked around to find the cause of the movement. She didn't have to look very far as she saw Harry practicing his fighting techniques. She just stared in awe as she watched his fluid moves, they were so graceful so elegant, to her it looked as if he moved by instinct, it was flawless.

She recognized that this must be Harry training in his martial arts that he told her about and kept watching. Hermione's eyes widen when Harry leapt to impossible heights, ten stories at least, and seemed to float down as if he were weightless. She watched him go through dozens of different stances and many techniques, but all too soon, in her opinion, Harry finally ended his work out and settled down on a large rock by the lake.

Hermione was still trying to recompose herself from Harry's performance, she was blushing up a storm from watching him. His movements had totally entranced Hermione by their beauty, and the unbelievable feats he performed, wow. She screamed her excitement as she quickly moved from her hiding place and ran at Harry.

"What was that Harry? How were you doing that?" she screeched, practically bouncing with anticipation.

"That, Hermione, was one of my lighter workouts, I have to keep in shape you know," he replied with a smile, causing her to laugh. It was times like this where he could relax and be himself.

"Oi, you!"

Unfortunately, quiet times like these are impossible with that brat around. He and his two stooges, Weasley and Longbottom, were marching on the duo.

"What was that?" Liam exclaimed.

"That was me practicing some aspect of my martial arts I learned in Japan," Harry explained. Technically it was true as he had been visiting Japan at the time.

"Martial arts? Japan? What are you talking about? What are those things?" Liam asked, confused about the strange thing Harry had said. Ron and Neville both had confused looks on their faces.

Harry glanced at Hermione slightly, and saw that she looked just as stunned as he did. How could they not know what Japan was? Harry knew wizards were stupid but this takes the cake, scratch that, this takes the whole buffet and the desert.

"You mean to tell me that you've never heard of martial arts or Japan?" he asked, surprised. "Are all wizards this ignorant about the non-magic world, Hermione?"

"I don't know, I read that wizards keep themselves hidden from non-magic people, muggles they call them, but I didn't expect it to extend to this level." Hermione responded, equally surprised at their lack of knowledge on the non-magic world.

The dumb dumbs, as Harry privately called them, looked on stupidly, not knowing they were being insulted.

"Ok idiots listen up," Harry said to the moronic trio, "Japan is a country far away from here and martial arts, is a form of, what you would call muggle fighting, or self-defence. That's as close to understanding it as you can get. Let's go Hermione."

He and Hermione walked back to the castle, leaving the three morons, not musketeers, behind.

00000

The weeks moved on and Snape was back in the class, much to everyone's dismay, and Harry was, as usual, at the top of his classes and was currently working his way through second year subjects. He was progressing quite well on the theory and the practical without the difficulty that usually comes with the AHE. Students on this route may be able to complete the theory, but their magical core might not be able to take the strain and they have to work more on the theory for about a year before their core is able to handle the level of magic required for the more advanced spells. This was not something Harry had to worry about however, being a devil has its advantages, one of which is an immense supply of magic, and considering who his father is he had more than enough.

He definitely had more than the troublesome trio, Liam, Ron and Neville, all of whom still hadn't been able to do many of the spells even after six months of trying.

Speaking of those three, Harry overheard a conversation they had that seemed to be related to the philosopher stone.

-Flashback-

Harry was walking along one of Hogwarts many corridors late at night when he heard Neville's voice, he quickly hid himself and listened to what they were saying.

"Listen you two, it sounds like something valuable is hidden on the third floor, don't you want to go have a look," Neville asked, he seemed like the most intelligent of the three.

Even in the dark Harry could clearly see the glimmer of greed in Ron's eyes. That git was so easy to figure out, he wanted everything without having to do any work, just like the arrogant prick.

"If there is anything worth money down there, I should have it." That was the voice of the arrogant prick, Liam Potter. "Let's go now."

"Dumbledore said that anyone who went there would die, so we should be careful," Neville countered.

"And I bet Snape will want it too since he's a dark wizard." Ron stated, as if it was obvious.

"Dumbledore wouldn't put anything that can hurt me in Hogwarts." Liam said, "And I'm the boy who lived, I beat You-Know-Who. I can get whatever's there easy."

Harry clamped his hands over his mouth to keep himself from laughing at that display of arrogance. Liam and Ron have both failed every piece of work they've had since starting school, the two of them had the combined IQ of a rock (no offence meant to any rocks), and their magic was practically non-existent. Harry was willing to bet his entire account that one of those two, hopefully Liam, would be dead before he got through the gauntlet of tests. He might end up tagging along just to see the results of their little adventure, if he's lucky he might get to see Potter get eaten by the Cerberus.

Neville was slightly below average in terms of magic and intelligence, and had failed some of his exams but not all of his practical work, so he was clearly the one to bet on. And then there's Ron, who is pretty much a less arrogant version of Liam. He was an unbelievably stupid moron, yes pun intended, and his magic was barley above the level of a squib. If Harry was going to make a side wager, he would bet that the red head would die down there, that was almost a guaranty.

Harry shook his head as he left the three to their plot to steal the philosopher stone, if any of them made it past the Cerberus he'd be surprised.

-Flashback-

He still had a hard time believing that even after all these weeks they were still planning on going to the third floor. He'd give them points for being persistent, but realistically he was thinking that they would die as soon as they opened the door.

Harry was getting ready to sit his last second year exam at the beginning of May when Potter, Weasley and Longbottom decided to make an effort to steal the stone, that they still didn't know about. Honestly, with the amount of hints and clues old Dumb as a door has been leaving around, anyone with half a brain could figure it out. Although that's the problem right there, Neville is the only one of them that has half a brain between them. Speaking of the old goat, he was, supposedly, out of the castle right now. To Harry that meant that he was planning on testing Potter now, did the old man even know that the idiot had no clue what was hidden there.

What was more surprising was that somehow, Liam, Ron and Neville had somehow managed to convince Seamus Finnigan to go with them. That's four of the first years from Gryffindor that are most likely going to die tonight. Oh well, they will be missed, not by him but by someone.

Sure enough, the night after Harry's last exam, Liam and his idiot cohorts were going to the third floor, they were hiding under Potters invisibility cloak. Harry didn't need an invisibility cloak to hide so he simply followed them after concealing himself. This would be a perfect opportunity to steal, or rather acquire, Potter's invisibility cloak and cause trouble for his family as well.

The sound of music could be heard when Potter opened the door, it took him a while since he kept saying 'alomahello' to open the door before Harry just opened it for them. When Harry looked in the room, there was the three headed dog fast asleep. That was just typical, here he was waiting for the dog to maul the group and the damn thing is asleep. He noticed a harp on the ground playing a soft lullaby as Seamus and Ron moved a paw off the trap door. After Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom were through the door, Harry gave the harp a hard kick. The sudden stop of the music, followed by a harsh twang as the harp suddenly smashing into the wall, caused two reactions. First the little puppy woke up suddenly, and second, Seamus twisted sharply to see the harp drop to the ground. He noticed the dog was awake right away when it started growling.

Seamus managed to get away since his legs were hanging over the trapdoor's ledge so he quickly pushed himself down. He was barely fast enough as two of the monster's jaws almost clamped onto his arms.

Before he himself jumped down, Harry saw Liam's invisibility cloak lying on the floor. Without so much as a second thought, he picked it up and put it in his pocket. Once he saw Potter and the rest make it past the plant he went after them.

They managed to get past the Devil Snare only because Neville identified the plant. Potter was actually blaming Seamus for being too slow to keep up with them, and that's why he nearly got eaten. That boy really didn't seem to care if Seamus lost his life or not, he really was just like his father as Snape said.

The group entered the next room, which happened to be the one with the flying keys. Harry almost laughed when Liam tried to get the key using the brooms, after Neville pointed out the right key. It took the better part of twenty minutes for the ponce to get the key, and it turns out to be the wrong one and he had to do it again. Harry didn't know whether laugh at him for taking so long, or bash his head against the wall because Liam spent forty minutes flying around only to end up with the wrong key, again. By now a thief could have gotten in and out without getting caught.

When they finally managed to get the real key, eight attempts later, they were through to the next room with the giant chessboard. After taking their places, Ron was a night, Liam was a rook, Neville and Seamus were both bishops, they began to play their way across the board. Harry had to admit Ron was a pretty good chess player and so far had managed to keep everyone alive, but that didn't last.

"We've nearly won this," Ron exclaimed suddenly. "I know how to win."

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"You," Ron said, pointing at Neville, "you've got to be taken Nev, it's the only way to get across. Don't worry, this chess set wouldn't kill anyone."

'_You've got to be kidding me, has he not seen what happened to the pieces on the board that lose_.' Harry thought, genuinely amazed at the sheer stupidity of that statement. Off to the side of the board were the smashed and broken remains of all the pieces that have been eliminated, considering the strength of the blows a human body wouldn't survive.

"It's simple," Ron said, "he gets taken," pointing at Neville, "and that leaves you free to check the king," indicated to Liam.

"Hurry up then Ron," Liam yelled.

Shrugging to his friends, Neville went where Ron told him to. Almost immediately, the white queen charged towards him and brought its mace down against his side. It didn't kill him, but it did break his arm and a few ribs.

Seemingly uncaring about Neville's condition Liam stepped forward and checked the king, causing all the pieces on the board to freeze. Not even stopping he yelled at Ron and Seamus to follow him, completely forgetting about Neville. Ron, being the lapdog he is, followed without question, but Seamus hesitated.

"What are we gonna do about Neville," the poor boy seemed on the verge of a breakdown.

"Just leave him there, it's his own fault anyway." Was Liam's reply, Seamus could only stare at him for a moment before he followed them. He didn't want to be left behind in case the chess pieces started moving again.

The next room was easy for them to pass since it didn't have a challenge, just a dead troll.

Once they were in the room with the potions, Liam looked at the piece of parchment with the riddle for about ten minutes before he pointed to one of the phials. Harry could easily tell that Liam was guessing when he pointed to the phial, one he knew contained a mild non-fatal poison, and he hoped Liam would be stupid enough to drink it. Unfortunately he was smart enough to hand over the phial to Seamus. As soon as he drunk it, he began vomiting all over them before he fell to the floor, unconscious.

The next phial Liam picked was, surprisingly, the one needed to get through the flames and make it to the next room. He watched as Liam drank the potion and waked through the flames. When he was gone Harry stunned Ron and followed Potter, hopefully that mirror would do something to him.

He ended up walking into a scene with Quirrell standing in front of the mirror with Liam bound by ropes to one side. Harry wasn't surprised, he'd figured out that Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort weeks ago.

Harry listened to Quirrell banter on about giving the stone to his master and saw how he tried to use Liam to get it from the mirror, key word being tried. Liam Potter is a selfish, greedy git who wouldn't help anyone, as evidenced when he caused Seamus to be poisoned and Neville to be injured, so he couldn't get the stone. When Quirrell unwrapped his turban, he reviled another face sticking out of the back of the man's head. The thing identified itself as Voldemort and Liam promptly started screaming, and passed out, he also needed a new change of underwear, the boy stank.

While Harry wanted the Potter brat dead, he wanted it to be a public spectacle so all could witness their hero's demise, or at least blame him for the chaos that Harry himself would unleash upon their small world. Seeing as he couldn't let the brat die down here to achieve his goal, no matter how much he wanted to, he'd have to deal with the two faced freak. When Voldemort laughed his high pitched laugh, Harry simply created a dagger out of light like Rebecca had taught him, and threw it right between Quirrell's eyes. Quirrell's body turned to ash as Voldemort's spectre rose from it screaming in rage.

Harry swiped the stone from the mirror and left as Dumbledore, along with Professors McGonagall and Snape, entered the room. He didn't want there to be any reason for them to suspect him of being in anyway involved in this, although he did laugh at the confusion on the old man's face. His little plan had not gone as he expected and now he didn't even have the stone, which Harry was planning on sending back to the Flamels this summer since he didn't need it.

00000

At the end of the year feast Dumbledore gave a speech about awarding the House Cup, which went to Slytherin, before he gave another speech about how four students had almost lost their lives by going to the forbidden third floor. No one knew that he had to call in a few favours not to lose his job because of it.

Potter's little adventure did bring some amusement for Harry. Before he left that day he cursed Potter to always speak the truth, and also tagged him with both a tracking and a listening charm. That proved to be a good idea since he was taken to the headmaster's office where James Potter and Frank Longbottom were waiting. Harry listened in when Liam had no choice but to tell them that he thought there was something valuable on the third floor, and that it should be his since he's the boy who lived.

He told them how Seamus was nearly eaten by the Cerberus and was afterwards poisoned, when he came to Ron sacrificing Neville to win the chess game, Frank flipped. When he heard Liam say that it was his own fault for getting hit Frank nearly throttled him. From what he heard, it sounded like Neville's father had declared the Longbottom enemies of both the Potters and the Weasley's for the severe injuries to his only son. Harry thought he might feel bad about that, but he didn't.

Soon everyone was on board the train home and Harry and Hermione were sharing a compartment on the way back. Nothing really eventful happened on the trip, except for when Malfoy and his two goons tried to enter their compartment, they were quickly made to leave. When they pulled into the station Hermione took Harry through the barrier and introduced him to her parents. After promising to contact her over the summer he left, teleporting home when he was out of site.


End file.
